


Iéranissia au quotidien

by Kitsu34



Series: Iéranissia [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34
Summary: Recueil de petits bouts de vie sur le quotidien du Sanctuaire de Iéranissia, hier et aujourd'hui, au fil du temps. Parfois des couples, parfois juste de petits instants d'existence, au ton léger ou plus grave, tous ces petits moments qui ne rentrent pas dans les autres parties de Iéranissia.
Series: Iéranissia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350
Comments: 50
Kudos: 6





	1. Désobéissance

« Qui a fait ça ? Je vous ordonne de répondre ! »

Les deux garçons gardaient tête baissée, se lançant de brefs coups d'œil en biais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipait mot face aux adultes qui les entouraient, la mine accusatrice, les bras croisés. Les paidagogoi avaient sollicité l'aide de leurs maîtres respectifs pour appuyer l'enquête et la sanction du crime. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas Chrysos et son expression réprobatrice qui dissimulait mal un amusement certain qui l'inquiétaient, mais - et Aiolos risqua un regard furtif vers l'homme immense dont la taille démesurée les écrasait - plutôt Bias et son regard acéré étréci de rage. Visiblement le maître de Saga fulminait. Et Aiolos avait déjà l'habitude triste des traces de coups qui témoignaient de la pédagogie particulière du chevalier du Burin et des conséquences sur Saga. Son ami ne se plaignait jamais et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour dissimuler les bleus. Mais lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ou se rendaient ensemble aux douches, il ne pouvait se soustraire aux yeux d'Aiolos. Des marques bleues ou violacées, il y en avait toujours. Il y en avait beaucoup. Et il y en aurait sans doute de nouvelles, demain...

Les yeux d'Aiolos se durcirent et il frappa du pied en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça faisait mal, là, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas cette douleur, lancinante et vive, qui le fouaillait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Saga sous l'autorité brutale de Bias. Il voulait que cette douleur s'arrête ! Les yeux de jade se relevèrent, rencontrèrent le regard d'aigle plein de fureur. Oui, il voulait que cela s'arrête, même si cela voulait dire prendre des risques et la souffrance sur lui.

« C'est moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Saga n'a rien fait. Il m'a juste surpris.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Ton apprenti est une mauvaise graine, Chrysos ! Je le sais depuis le début ! Mais ton éducation permissive et laxiste n'aide pas non plus...

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Bias, veux-tu ? Tu n'as rien à dire sur l'éducation que je donne à Aiolos et Aiolia, Athéna soit louée ! Mais si tu continues à te pencher sur mes méthodes d'enseignement, je peux aussi faire de même sur les tiennes... »

Le ton menaçant de Chrysos et la main douce qui effleura légèrement le front de Saga marqué d'un hématome récent semblèrent réduire le chevalier du Burin au silence.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, c'est ton affaire, Chrysos ! A toi de te débrouiller avec ton apprenti et les paidagogoi ! J'exige une sanction exemplaire ! Saga ! Amène-toi !

\- Une minute, Bias. J'aimerais que ton apprenti me dise exactement ce qu'il a vu, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Très bien. Renvoie-le moi quand tu n'en a plus besoin ! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec cette histoire !»

D'un immense pas rageur, Bias disparut rapidement, au grand soulagement de Saga et d'Aiolos qui poussèrent un soupir de concert. Même les paidagogoi semblèrent se détendre. Aiolos regarda Saga et rencontra un regard d'océan complice et reconnaissant. Ils se sourirent et pouffèrent silencieusement. Mais soudain un raclement léger de gorge et un pied qui tapait en mesure sur le sol les rappelèrent à la situation et ils baissèrent à nouveau la tête d'un air contrit sous le regard de plus en plus goguenard de Chrysos. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et tenta de durcir sa voix et de la charger de sévérité.

« Aiolos ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Puisque c'est ainsi, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Déjà, tu vas réparer ta faute, puis je t'administrerai la correction que tu mérites !

\- Oui, maître.

\- Saga, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as vu. Merci Paidagogoi, je me charge de la punition de ce… délinquant. »

Aiolos en était sûr, cette fois. Chrysos se retenait de rire. Sa voix avait une inflexion mouillée et réjouie, qu'il avait souvent quand il riait intérieurement sans le montrer en surface. Le chevalier de la Boussole raccompagna les Paidagogoi et referma la porte du réfectoire sur eux. Puis il se retourna vers les deux enfants et le « crime ».

Et il éclata de rire. Saga et Aiolos relevèrent la tête et sourirent de toutes leurs dents avant de rejoindre Chrysos dans son hilarité. Ils rirent longtemps et Chrysos n'était pas celui qui riait le moins. Puis s'essuyant les yeux, le chevalier de la Boussole reprit peu à peu son calme et tendant un chiffon à Saga avec un clin d'œil, lui dit :

« Allez mon garçon, au travail. Efface-moi ça. Quant à toi Aiolos, je te félicite pour ton courage. Tu as protégé ton camarade, même si ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très judicieux. N'est-ce pas, Saga ? Tu ne recommenceras pas ?

\- Non, chevalier de la Boussole, je vous le promets. »

Ça, Saga pouvait le promettre sans crainte ! Décidément, Kanon ne perdait rien pour attendre !

« Ceci dit, je ne te savais pas un tel talent. Bravo, c'est très ressemblant. »

Oui, en effet, songea Saga, en contemplant le dessin au mur. Kanon avait toujours aimé dessiné… Et il avait le temps, le pauvre, du fond de son réduit... Mais il était doué, indéniablement. Le sourire du futur chevalier des Gémeaux s'élargit. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais comment s'en empêcher ? Un gloussement s'éleva dans son dos et il se retourna pour voir Chrysos à nouveau pouffer de rire. Aiolos repartait lui aussi de plus belle. Saga revint à l'objet du délit et éclata de rire à son tour.

Sur le mur, tracé au feutre – mais où diable Kanon avait-il pu le trouver ?- un gigantesque Bias caricaturé, cul nu bien en évidence, était en train de chier, accompagné de ce slogan aux airs de vérité : « Bias du Burin est un trou du cul ! »

Entre deux éclats de rire, Saga se dit qu'il faudrait finalement féliciter son frère, après la remontrance de rigueur.

On reconnaissait vraiment très bien Bias dans ce dessin. Et tout le monde l'avait vu...


	2. Exil

Le bateau fendait la mer grise, ourlée de blanc, ballotté comme un fétu par les vagues puissantes d'une journée d'hiver. Il y avait peu de passagers sur le ferry. Normal en cette saison et pour cette destination lointaine.

Chrysos serra les poings avec rage. Les Panagiotis se débarrassaient de lui, tout simplement. Après l'avoir brimé, opprimé, enfermé, ils l'expédiaient. En exil. A l'autre bout de la mer Egée, sur cette île dont il n'avait entendu le nom qu'hier, au moment du départ. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à côté de lui, sur le pont noyé par les embruns.

 _Il_ était là. Le chevalier du Sagittaire.

L'homme qui était venu l'emmener à la demande de Sophia Panagiotis, pour l'écarter, pour éviter le scandale. Un homme âgé, à la peau sombre et aux cheveux crépus argentés et tressés de perles de métal brillantes, mais qui semblait illuminer l'endroit où il se tenait par un phénomène que Chrysos ne s'expliquait pas.

Comme elle.

oOo

_Un visage à la peau ambrée et aux grands yeux de jade miroitant ourlés de cils interminables. De longs cheveux de nuit qui dansent dans le vent et forment des volutes légères et féeriques sur le ciel embrasé d'un coucher de soleil, sur la plage de la maison de Sophia Panagiotis. Un sourire de lumière qui se creuse de mille fossettes et une radiance incroyable qui illumine le crépuscule bien davantage que l'astre mourant derrière._

_« Je t'aime Chrysos. Je t'aime. Partons tous les deux. Retrouve-moi demain soir ici et enfuyons-nous. Je ne veux pas me marier avec ton frère. J'en mourrais, si cela arrivait...»_

_Une main chaude et douce qui se glisse dans la sienne et le rapproche d'elle. Deux bras gracieux qui se referment sur lui et un corps jeune et souple qui se presse contre le sien. Son odeur de fleur qui lui monte à la tête et la rondeur de ses seins contre sa poitrine. Le baiser. Les mains qui défont les vêtements, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, avec faim, avec frénésie._

_« Aime-moi Chrysos ! Donne-moi une petite partie de toi, que je te garde en moi quand tu ne seras pas là. »_

_Héléni..._

oOo

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la douleur vive et brûlante qui le traversa soudain. Il ne devait pas penser à elle. Il ne devait plus. Sophia avait été très claire. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle allait épouser Acrisios. Elle n'avait pas le choix, le mariage était arrangé depuis des années déjà entre les deux héritiers. Lui, il n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, il devait disparaître.

Une fois de plus, la rage incandescente le saisit et il voulut se détourner du bastingage et s'éloigner, mais une main solide le cloua sur place.

« Non. Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu ne t'appartiens plus. Ta liberté est au Sanctuaire. C'est le prix du sang.

\- Je n'ai tué personne !

\- Uniquement par chance. Tu étais prêt à le faire. Et tu as fait des dégâts. Il faut réparer.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois payer, c'est ça ? Putain, mais dans quel monde vous vivez, vous ? A quelle époque vous appartenez ? On est au vingtième siècle et j'ai des droits !

\- Non. Tu ne dois pas payer. Tu dois apprendre.

\- Apprendre ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Apprendre à maîtriser ton cosmos, pour ne plus faire de mal involontairement. Si tu avais fait ce que tu as fait consciemment et en maîtrisant ta force, alors oui, le Sanctuaire aurait été sans pitié.

\- Quel Sanctuaire ? Le cosmos ? Je pige rien à ce que vous racontez ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un autre monde depuis trois jours ! Je ne comprends rien... »

Chrysos se prit la tête dans les mains, dans un geste dérisoire de protection, sous le regard sombre et inflexible de son garde. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles ainsi basculé ? Les événements tournoyaient sans répit dans sa tête, se heurtaient, tentaient de s'organiser, de suivre un plan, un schéma, un ordre. En vain. Le chaos régnait en lui.

Comme un kaléidoscope infernal, les images se mêlaient les unes aux autres. La plage dans le crépuscule et la silhouette fragile dans la pénombre. Le bonheur de la serrer dans ses bras et de se dire qu'ils ne se quitteront plus. Et soudain le cauchemar qui commence. Les six hommes qui font irruption, envoyés par son père pour ramener sa fille à la maison. Comment ont-ils su ? Il n'y aura sans doute jamais de réponse à cette question...

Les images deviennent plus violentes. La bagarre. Les coups et les cris d'Héléni que deux hommes entraînent malgré sa résistance. La détresse et les larmes dans les yeux de jade… Et la force, soudain. Ce souffle de tempête qui semble surgir de sa main tendue vers elle et se précipiter en ouragan hurlant vers ses ravisseurs et ses assaillants. Le vent puissant qui émane de lui emporte tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

La scène irréelle et le silence invraisemblable face à la dévastation. Il les a balayés, tous. Les envoyés du père. Héléni aussi. Ses yeux sont clos et il tombe à genoux à côté d'elle. Il sanglote, étreint par la panique aux doigts de glace. Sa main caresse la chevelure de nuit. Les longs cils noirs papillotent et elle ouvre les yeux. Le soulagement s'abat sur lui. Mais le visage aimé se déforme d'angoisse, les yeux de jade s'agrandissent démesurément et Héléni hurle. Son crâne explose de douleur et une violente lueur orangée efface sa vision, avant que le noir et le silence ne le happent.

La tête toujours dans les mains, emporté par ce navire ballotté par les flots, Chrysos poussa un gémissement douloureux. A son réveil, _Il_ était là. A côté du lit, en discussion avec Sophia. Ils parlaient à demi-voix, il ne les entendait pas. Mais au regard de triomphe haineux que la grand-mère Panagiotis lui avait lancé en partant, il avait compris qu'elle tenait le moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Il releva la tête vers le bastingage et la mer, au-delà, se déchaînant en vagues puissantes sous le vent froid. Une côte se dessinait à l'horizon. Escarpée et verticale. Une falaise minérale sombre plongeant impitoyablement dans la mer. A mesure que le bateau approchait, les contreforts rocheux acérés et inhumains se dressaient. Prêts à le broyer.

Sophia avait gagné.

oOoOo

« Chrysos, courrier !

\- Oh la chance ! Moi je ne reçois jamais rien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que la lettre vient de mon frère et il ne m'a jamais donné de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Alors ?

\- ….

\- Chrysos, tu es tout pâle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-… Non… Ça va... Mon frère a eu un fils.

\- Celui qui s'est marié il y a sept mois ? Ben, ils n'ont pas traîné, sa femme et lui ! Ou alors, elle était enceinte avant le mariage. Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

\- Il s'appelle Aiolos.

\- Le dieu des vents ? C'est un beau nom.

\- La pause courrier est terminée ! Regagnez vos rangs et vos exercices !

\- Oui, Maître !

\- A l'entraînement, apprentis ! Chrysos, va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. »

Et la main à la peau sombre pesa avec compassion et une certaine forme de tendresse sur l'épaule de Chrysos, tandis que les yeux du jeune homme s'emplissaient de larmes amères et qu'il courbait la tête en poussant un cri de douleur muet.

« Un nom prédestiné, je pense. Sa mère a bien choisi. »


	3. Retour

« Les mecs ! Regardez qui voilà !

\- Whaouuu, Thisséas ! Ça faisait un bail ! »

Claudiquant encore un peu, Thisséas hâta le pas. Il arrivait enfin chez lui !

Après des semaines à l'hôpital Evangelismos d'Athènes pour les soins d'abord puis la rééducation ensuite, il pouvait enfin regagner le Sanctuaire. Le médecin lui avait même promis qu'avec des efforts et de la régularité, il pourrait reprendre bientôt son entraînement de chevalier. Alors il s'était battu pour recouvrer son état physique initial. Et ça avait marché ! Il avait pu rentrer…

Accompagné de son maître, venu le chercher à Athènes, il avait repris avec émotion ce ferry de la nuit, qui aborde à Iéranissia au petit matin, comme six ans auparavant, lors de son arrivée sur l'île. En montant du port jusqu'à Rodorio, il n'avait pas résisté à faire un crochet par l'école du village pour revoir ses camarades. Son maître avait accepté dans un sourire avant d'ajouter qu'il l'attendrait sur l'agora dans une heure.

Lorsque Thisséas avait atteint la petite école à la sortie du village, la récréation venait de sonner et les élèves sortaient de la salle de classe. Les apprentis aussi. L'un d'entre eux l'avait pointé du doigt et tous s'étaient précipités pour l'accueillir. Et ils étaient là, souriant, en cercle autour de lui, les yeux brillants, à lui poser des questions, à lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule. Et ça faisait chaud au cœur, vraiment...

Thisséas sentit son regard s'humidifier et releva brusquement la tête en écarquillant les yeux pour dissimuler son émotion.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ? Quoi de neuf ? »

Les autres apprentis se regardèrent avec embarras semblait-il, et aucun ne voulut répondre. Surpris, Thisséas les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec insistance.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où sont les autres ? Théo ? Simon ? Holger ? Petros ? Je suis le premier à revenir ?

\- Théo ne reviendra pas. Il a perdu un bras. Il est rentré chez lui, en France. Ses parents sont venus le chercher.

\- Simon non plus ne reviendra pas. On ne l'a même pas revu. Nos maîtres nous ont juste dit qu'il repartait en Angleterre.

\- Holger, on sait juste qu'il s'est mal réveillé du coma artificiel dans lequel ils l'avait plongé après l'opération. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt, m'a dit mon maître. S'il revient...

\- Et Petros ?

\- On ne sait pas. Pas de nouvelles... »

Thisséas regarda sans le voir réellement le garçon qui venait de lâcher cette réponse lapidaire à voix presque basse. Il se sentait sonné. Ses amis… Ses camarades d'entraînement et de douleur… Il ne les reverrait plus. Le silence était tombé sur le petit groupe et l'abattement avait douché la joie des retrouvailles. Thisséas peinait à retrouver le sentiment de la réalité quand soudain la porte de la petite école s'ouvrit.

Il releva la tête et sa vision, assombrie par le chagrin, s'éclaira. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années descendait légèrement les quelques marches du perron qui menaient à la cour. Un cosmos rayonnant, puissant comme un fleuve en crue qui emporte tout sur son passage, le précédait. Grand et élancé pour son âge, il avait une abondante chevelure d'or pâle éclatante, qui lui arrivait aux épaules et qui l'illuminait. Son visage aux traits parfaits était d'une beauté pure, comme celle des statues. Mais ce que Thisséas avait toujours préféré était ses yeux d'océan, en amande, aux vagues profondes et envoûtantes.

Saga. Si lui était toujours là, alors tout allait bien...

Soudain pénétré de joie et de la certitude inébranlable d'être de retour, malgré tout, parmi les siens, Thisséas allait s'élancer vers Saga quand il se figea net.

Juste derrière apparaissait un autre garçon, plus jeune et plus petit. Un enfant à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jais qui se répandaient en boucles sauvages et désordonnées sur son cou gracile. Un garçon au regard vert sombre profond. Un regard de jade qui l'avait hanté durant ses semaines de calvaire, à l'hôpital. Un regard dans lequel il avait lu avec délectation de la détresse et de la peur, puis avec appréhension de la force et de la rancœur brûlante. Et finalement ces yeux de jade ourlés de cils noirs interminables, ces yeux de poupée, l'avaient terrifié quand ils avaient dardé leur regard assombri de haine froide et dévastatrice sur lui.

Et l'enfer s'était déchainé.

Les cris, les hurlements de peur et de douleur, les supplications... L'odeur de la chair qui brûle, le grésillement de l'air qui fond, le claquement de la pierre qui explose… Et la souffrance, vive, insupportable, à rendre fou… Le transfert par hélicoptère, l'hôpital, les odeurs de médicaments et de douleur humaine, les perfusions, les soins... La souffrance, toujours là, tapie, sournoise...

Thisséas sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et se heurter douloureusement aux parois de son corps. La respiration lui manqua et le froid le saisit. Il se tassa sur lui-même et ses amis inquiets voulurent l'aider et le soutenir. Mais il les repoussa tous, violemment.

« Barrez-vous ! J'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

La vérité, c'était qu'il crevait de peur et de honte. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser, à ce jour terrible, coincé sur son lit d'hôpital, toutes ces semaines. Et puis il y avait eu la visite. Celle de son maître. Il n'était venu qu'une fois, le vieux.

_« Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, Thisséas. Même si, à mon sens, tu aurais mérité de mourir ce jour-là. Tu as commis une faute impardonnable, indigne d'un chevalier. Si tu décides de revenir au Sanctuaire une fois remis, je doute que tu puisses devenir un jour chevalier. Ou alors, il va te falloir faire un grand travail sur toi et changer profondément. En seras-tu capable ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Réfléchis-y pendant que tu te trouves ici. Ressens en toi, dans ton corps, ce que tu as infligé à d'autres et tâche de répondre à ces questions : est-ce un comportement digne d'un chevalier d'Athéna ? Est-ce un comportement digne d'un être humain ? Comment puis-je racheter le mal que j'ai fait ? »_

Thisséas resserra ses bras autour de lui, en protection, tandis que le sentiment de panique s'accentuait à mesure qu'il voyait, bizarrement floues et déformées, les deux silhouettes antithétiques se rapprocher rapidement de lui. Son esprit se débattait comme un animal pris au piège, de façon irrationnelle, pour s'enfuir, se soustraire à ce contact terrifiant. La main blanche et frêle, si faible en apparence, se tendit vers lui tout à coup et le grondement de son cœur aux abois foudroya Thisséas. La terreur le posséda, sa respiration se bloqua. Il n'eut que la force de fermer les yeux.

« Thisséas… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour et que je puisse te le dire. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je te demande pardon. Sincèrement et profondément, je te demande pardon. J'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux, d'indigne. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour réparer, non pas ce que j'ai fait, ça, ce n'est pas possible, mais les conséquences de ce que j'ai fait. On ne sera sans doute jamais copains, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, sans haine. »

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, étreint par une multitude de sensations et de sentiments divers qui déferlaient tous en même temps sur lui, indistinctement. Soulagement, crainte encore, amertume, honte, étonnement, colère, et au milieu de tout cela, une émotion étrange, qu'il peinait à nommer…

Aiolos, arrêté à un mètre de lui, tête et buste baissés, main sur le coeur, avait prononcé ces mots avec solennité et gravité. Il releva brusquement la tête, le regard de jade s'ancra dans le sien et Thisséas frissonna. Les yeux vert sombre n'étaient plus hostiles. Leur regard avait changé. De dur et dédaigneux qu'ils étaient auparavant, dans les souvenirs de l'adolescent, ils étaient devenus limpides et sereins. Bienveillants. Ouverts.

Aiolos avait changé, lui.

L'émotion étrange s'accentua. Il venait de le remarquer. Aiolos portait la tunique bleue bien connue, des apprentis. Il avait été accepté pour une armure. Il serait un jour chevalier.

L'émotion nouvelle coula lentement le long de sa gorge et se logea dans son ventre, boule chaude irradiante. La vue le heurta brutalement, sans qu'il y soit préparé. En retrait de son ami, Saga le regardait intensément. Ce que Thisséas lut dans le regard de mer profonde, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y lire à son égard. De la fierté, de l'admiration et autre chose, à peine naissant, qui lui fut soudain insupportable. Il rompit le contact avec Aiolos, fit quelques pas en arrière en secouant négativement la tête, sous les regards peinés des autres.

Aiolos ne se troubla pas, ne se départit pas de cette radiance chaleureuse insupportable qui semblait à présent le définir. Il sourit juste, simplement. Et en partant, passant près de lui, il lâcha ces quelques mots, doucement.

« Un jour, Thisséas. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Quand tu veux. C'est toi qui décide. »

Puis, Saga posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent tranquillement. La pulsation chaude et vibrante au creux de son ventre était toujours là. Il devait savoir.

« Je vois qu'Aiolos a été accepté comme apprenti. Quelle armure a vibré pour lui ? »

Un éclat de rire retentit, pur et clair comme un chant d'oiseau. Un rire de cristal, léger et heureux. Saga riait. La chaleur dans son ventre se précisa et Thisséas put enfin la nommer.

« Il a été reconnu par… L'armure d'or du Sagittaire… »

Oui, Thisséas savait à présent quelle était cette émotion étrange qui le hantait et pulsait au fond de lui.

C'était la jalousie.


	4. Agression

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Saga ? Tu as gravement blessé mon apprenti ! »

Saga baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le chevalier d'argent de l'Aurige le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés, l'air mauvais. Et le grand Pope le toisait de son visage de métal inexpressif.

« J'en ai vraiment ras le bol de vos gamineries ! Quand je pense que toi et Aiolos êtes sensés devenir chevaliers d'or ! Avec une maîtrise pareille, sauf votre respect, Majesté, on a du souci à se faire sur la future génération !

\- De quoi accuses-tu exactement mon apprenti, Pavel ?

\- Tu plaisantes, Bias ! Par manque de contrôle, ton vaurien a assommé brutalement Thisséas, à tel point qu'on vient de le transférer à l'hôpital, inconscient ! Les docteurs lui font passer un scanner et ils craignent un coma !

\- Saga… Ce que vient de dire le chevalier de l'Aurige est-il vrai ? »

Saga frémit en entendant la voix grave du Grand Pope. Le monarque semblait déçu, plus qu'en colère. Et c'était encore pire, songea le garçon en sentant ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son maître dont la haute stature projetait une ombre menaçante à côté. Visiblement le chevalier du Burin était en colère. Mais le garçon releva la tête et darda son regard d'océan en furie sur Bias qui tressaillit légèrement. Une pression cosmique s'appesantit sur lui et Saga reconnut la puissance du Grand Pope sonder son être. Il serra les poings avec force.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Thisséas était le coupable ! Il n'avait faire que se défendre ! La colère blanche tordait son ventre avec rage. Ce… Cet espèce de… Le regard assombri, habité de vagues terrifiantes, Saga se tourna vers le chevalier de l'Aurige qui tiqua sous la violence des yeux d'océan.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Comment oses-tu mentir aussi effrontément ! Nous t'avons tous vu ! Tu as frappé Thisséas sans lui laisser le temps de se mettre en garde !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas manqué de maîtrise. Je l'ai frappé exactement comme je voulais le frapper. Ni plus ni moins. »

Bias regardait attentivement son apprenti. Sa posture pleine de défi, son visage contracté de rage froide, son cosmos irradiant de fureur et de puissance qui se dressait massivement face à l'Aurige. Il était très surpris : Saga ne se fâchait jamais de façon aussi brûlante. La puissance de son apprenti était une absolue certitude pour le Burin, mais à son grand dam, son écœurante douceur d'esprit également. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire cet imbécile de Thisséas pour que Saga se mette pareillement en furie ? Ce serait à creuser...

« C'est encore pire si tu l'as frappé ainsi en pleine conscience ! Grand Pope ! C'est inadmissible !

\- Oh, mais je t'en prie, Pavel. Saga n'a commis aucune faute.

\- Quoi ? Qu'oses-tu dire ? Ton apprenti a abusé de sa force et tu ne le réprimandes pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer ! Majesté, j'en appelle à votre clairvoyance !

\- Vois-tu, Pavel, sur ce point, nos avis divergent. Saga a fait usage de sa force, c'est vrai, mais la faute en revient à Thisséas qui n'a pas su se défendre. C'est lui qui est faible et n'a pas sa place face à Saga ! »

Un grondement consterné monta des rangées d'apprentis et de maîtres de bronze ou d'argent qui assistaient à la scène, et le masque de métal du Grand Pope lança un éclair de lumière sinistre. La réprobation générale ne sembla pas atteindre Bias du Burin, qui se tourna vers l'assemblée, la parcourant d'un regard acéré et méprisant. Tous les chevaliers présents baissèrent la tête sans oser l'affronter directement. Bias était connu pour sa dureté et son excellence au combat. Après tout, il avait failli devenir chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et en possédait les arcanes destructrices. Mais le blâme tissait l'atmosphère ambiante et enserrait Saga comme un suaire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et réalisait aux réactions des autres à quel point celle de son maître était contraire à l'éthique. Perdu dans ses pensées, agité entre la conscience de son droit et la manifestation accusatrice dont il était le point de mire, il eut un haut le corps en sentant la main lourde de Bias peser brusquement sur son épaule.

« Félicitations Saga. Je suis fier de toi, enfin. Tu te comportes finalement comme un chevalier digne de ce nom !

\- Il suffit, chevalier du Burin ! Chevalier de l'Aurige et toi, Bias, je voudrais vous parler. Suivez-moi. Saga, reste ici et attends nous.

\- A vos ordres, Majesté.»

Les deux chevaliers d'argent s'agenouillèrent puis se relevèrent et suivirent le souverain. L'hostilité se fit plus intense et Saga regarda partir Bias à la suite du Grand Pope, presque avec regret, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils sortirent de l'arène et le garçon resta seul, au centre, point de mire de tous. Il jeta un regard incertain autour de lui, mais tous les maîtres présents lui lancèrent des regards peu amènes et empoignèrent plus ou moins doucement leurs apprentis et les entraînèrent. Bientôt l'arène se trouva déserte et Saga baissa la tête vers le sable blanc. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre et la projeta contre les gradins. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! C'était Thisséas le fautif ! Pourquoi le condamnait-on sans l'entendre ? Il envoya un second morceau de roche par delà le mur de gradins, puis il s'assit dans le sable, contre le montant de pierre, malheureux.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? Thisséas avait-il le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait ? Le regard d'océan s'anima à nouveau de puissantes vagues. Non. Non, il avait eu raison ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde lui tournait le dos sans même l'entendre s'expliquer ?

Des pas précipités le tirèrent de ses pensées douloureuses. Il releva la tête se rendant compte qu'il était resté assis à terre de longs instants, perdu en lui-même. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Aiolos qui courait le rejoindre.

« Saga ! Saga ! J'ai croisé Ethan qui m'a raconté ! Maître Chrysos m'a permis de venir te voir ! »

Aiolos se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable blanc à côté de lui et le regarda attentivement de ses yeux de jade. Un puissant frisson parcourut Saga. Enfin un regard ami qui ne le jugeait pas ! La chape lourde qui broyait son cœur s'allégea un peu et il respira mieux.

« Dis-moi, Saga, Ethan m'a dit que tu avais blessé Thisséas exprès et que tu l'avais frappé vraiment fort. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- … Tu sais, à moi, tu peux le dire, si tu n'as pas réussi à te contrôler. Ça arrive de perdre le contrôle.

\- Iolos, je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle. Je voulais lui faire mal ! Je voulais lui fracasser la tête !

\- Saga ! Mais… Mais pourquoi as -tu fait cela ? Il y a forcément une raison ! Je te connais, tu n'es pas comme ça, toi !

\- Non, il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste eu envie de lui rétamer sa gueule de gros connard, à ce gros dégueulasse ! C'est tout… »

Saga se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure avec force. Il sentit le goût métallique dans sa bouche et étrangement cela lui fit du bien. Il mordit plus fort, presque avec plaisir.

« Saga ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu saignes !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Mais tu es en train de te blesser !

\- Et alors ? Si j'en ai envie ? Laisse-moi, Iolos ! C'est mon corps !

\- Que ? Saga ? »

Interdit, repoussé violemment des deux mains, Aiolos fixait son ami sans comprendre. Qu'arrivait-il à Saga ? Cette violence, y compris contre lui-même… Cette rage blanche qui tordait sa lumière habituellement si stable et éclatante… Cela lui rappelait sinistrement quelque chose… Une partie de lui et de sa vie, une rage violente et dévastatrice qu'il aurait voulu oublier avec ferveur, mais qu'il savait devoir assumer pour les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionnée autour de lui. Avec douceur, il saisit les poignets de Saga et tenta de capturer le regard d'océan fuyant, qui se cachait sous les mèches blondes éparses s'échappant de la tresse défaite.

« Saga ? Est-ce que tu es en colère contre Thisséas ?

\- Je… Oui…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il… Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Promis, je ne le dirai à personne ! Mais il faut que tu me le dises, je ne peux pas croire que tu te comportes comme Bias ! »

Saga releva la tête, soudain blême.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, même pour rire, Aiolos !

\- Alors parle-moi. Je suis ton ami, Saga. A qui d'autre est-ce que tu peux parler, si tu ne me parles pas ?

-…

\- Ou alors, c'est qu'en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment ton ami…

\- Non Iolos ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ! Pas toi !

\- Alors parle ! Dis-moi ce qu'a fait Thisséas !

\- Dans… Dans les vestiaires, il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à me dire… Mais qu'il… ne pouvait pas parler devant les autres. Il m'a entraîné dans les douches. Moi, bien sûr, je l'ai suivi... Comment j'aurais pu me douter ? Pauvre con… Maître Bias a raison… Je suis vraiment trop con... Il a fermé la porte et j'allais lui demander pourquoi et là… là… »

La voix de Saga se perdit dans les mèches cendrées de ses cheveux et Aiolos tendit vainement l'oreille. Il ne comprit pas le murmure inaudible qui remplaça les paroles de son ami. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il comprit instinctivement que c'était grave et un froid inquiétant et malsain se répandit en lui. Il sentait obscurément que quelque chose touchant à l'intime s'était produit.

« Que s'est-il passé, Saga ? Qu'a fait Thisséas ?

\- Il… Il m'a… embrassé…

\- Quoi ? »

Les deux garçons se regardaient, éperdus. Aiolos ne put s'empêcher de fixer la bouche meurtrie de Saga qui saisissant le regard de son ami, se mit à frotter de façon frénétique ses lèvres, accentuant les déchirures, faisant couler le sang. Affolé par ses gestes, Aiolos saisit ses mains pour l'arrêter.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Tu aggraves les choses !

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Dégoûtant ! Je suis un garçon aussi ! Je suis sale maintenant...

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas sale et tu n'as rien fait ! C'est Thisséas qui est dégoûtant ! Pas toi…

\- Je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire… J'aurais dû l'arrêter, mais… Mais… Je n'ai pas pu…

\- Saga…

\- Je lui ai dit non ! Je te jure ! Je lui ai dit ! Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté et moi… Moi… Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. C'était comme si j'étais hors de mon corps et je regardais… Je ne comprends pas… Je suis pourtant bien plus fort…

\- Saga… Il t'a seulement… embrassé, hein ?

\- Non… Il… Il m'a touché… aussi.

\- Touché ? Il t'a touché où ?

\- Partout… Il a glissé ses mains sous mes vêtements…

\- Partout… Tu veux dire, dans ton pantalon aussi ?…

\- Aiolos, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne peux pas, vraiment... »

Aiolos tendit maladroitement les bras vers son ami, puis se ravisa. Et si Saga interprétait mal son geste ? S'il pensait qu'il voulait faire comme Thisséas ? Il hésitait quand une masse de cheveux blond clair vint lui chatouiller le visage tandis que deux bras se nouaient autour de son corps. Sans hésitation, il rendit fortement l'étreinte. Saga tremblait légèrement contre lui et, dans l'étreinte, la chaleur qu'elle générait en lui, environné de l'odeur de Saga qui l'enivrait, Aiolos sentit un trouble puissant venu des profondeurs de son être monter et se répandre avec une force tranquille et impérieuse, impossible à arrêter. Il frissonna lui aussi et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme ébloui par une radiance soudaine et foudroyante. Inclinant la tête et la dissimulant avec délices dans la chevelure blonde cendrée, il ferma alors les yeux sur ce vertige soudain et se laissa plonger en lui-même, captivé par ce moment étrange.

Derrière les montants de l'arène, dissimulés aux regards des deux garçons, quatre hommes se regardèrent. Le Grand Pope toisa le chevalier d'argent de l'Aurige qui s'était assombri durant le dialogue d'Aiolos et Saga. Il semblait très affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et luttait visiblement pour maîtriser une colère naissante redoutable.

« Pavel de l'Aurige, je pense que tu as compris que les torts ne sont pas ceux que tu pensais à l'origine. Je t'accorde une heure pour rendre visite à ton disciple et t'assurer de son état dont tu me rendras compte, puis tu viendras me rejoindre au bouleuthérion afin que nous statuions sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Oui, majesté.

\- Bias du Burin, ton apprenti n'a effectivement pas commis une faute aussi lourde que nous le pensions. Ceci dit, il sera chevalier d'or un jour et doit apprendre à gérer ses émotions. Il va également falloir lui expliquer certaines… choses. »

Sous son masque, Shion aurait presque pu éclater de rire devant l'air déconfit du Burin, si les choses n'avaient pas été si graves pour un jeune garçon de onze ans. Bias semblait positivement terrifié à l'idée de parler de puberté et de sexualité avec Saga. Le moment d'ailleurs ne manquerait pas de… saveur, si Shion allait par là. Mais il eut pitié du jeune garçon. Il avait besoin de soutien et de bienveillance dans un moment aussi traumatisant de sa jeune existence. Le Grand Pope se tourna vers Chrysos.

« Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à l'appel et d'avoir accepté d'envoyer Aiolos tenter d'aider Saga à parler, Chrysos.

\- C'est naturel, Majesté. Je n'oublie pas l'aide de Saga pour Aiolos, l'année dernière. Et puis je l'aime bien, ce garçon.

\- J'en suis heureux Chrysos, car il va falloir aussi que tu parles à ton apprenti sur ce qui vient de se passer et qu'il a entendu.

\- Naturellement, Majesté. Aiolos doit se poser de nombreuses questions.

\- Oui et Saga aussi. Peut-être peux-tu faire d'une pierre deux coups et leur parler à tous les deux ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, majesté ! Vraiment ! Chrysos sera parfait pour ce genre de conne… enfin je veux dire, tu seras parfait Chrysos ! Tu es un pédagogue né, tout le monde le dit ! »

Cette fois, caché derrière son masque, Shion pouffa discrètement tant le soulagement du Burin était perceptible dans sa voix. Dommage, l'instant magique n'aurait pas lieu… Ceci dit, cela valait mieux pour Saga. Tant est qu'il ait besoin d'une autre aide… Et le regard de crépuscule du Grand Pope embrassa avec émotion les deux garçons enlacés, nimbés d'une bulle de cosmos imperceptible à tout autre que lui, si parfaite qu'elle en devenait douloureuse d'harmonie. Lentement, caché par son masque, Shion poussa un soupir attendri et nostalgique. Il avait connu cela, lui aussi, cette complétude si étroite qu'on a l'impression de n'être qu'un…

Un visage ouvert et rieur, au charme espiègle solaire, au regard vert pétillant d'une vie invincible et communicatrice passa devant ses yeux pensifs et se superposa aux deux garçons dans le soleil de l'arène.

Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Comme lui et Dohko, autrefois…

oOoOo


	5. Happy birthday

« Seigneur d'Or, le Grand Pope vous demande en urgence au palais, toutes affaires cessantes ! »

Aiolos arrêta son geste immédiatement et se retourna vers le garde qui venait d'accourir lui porter ce message. Aldébaran, son partenaire d'entraînement, le rejoignit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les autres binômes suspendirent également leurs échanges et les apprentis admiratifs qui regardaient les chevaliers d'or à l'entraînement commencèrent à chuchoter les uns avec les autres à voix basse d'un air concerné.

« Oh, ça a l'air urgent, Aiolos ! Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non absolument pas.

\- Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la délégation de Templiers arrivés hier ? Je trouvais aussi qu'ils avaient tous une sale tête…

\- Être moche ne veut pas dire être un sale type, tu sais, Dite.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça marche, généralement. Regarde Rhadamanthe : moche et sale type !

\- Je t'emmerde, Dite !

\- Moh, il défend son cher et tendre ! Comme c'est mignon !

\- Toi aussi Death, je t'emmerde !

\- Quand vous aurez fini, on en reviendra peut-être à l'essentiel : à savoir ce qui motive un message pressant de la part de Saga au palais ? Non, parce que notre Grand Pope est peut-être en danger.

\- Bien sûr que non, Aldé ! Tu t'imagines bien que si mon frère était en danger, je l'aurais senti depuis longtemps ! Et sans messager, moi ! On est connecté, lui et moi, même si ça déplaît à certains. »

Aiolos, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de l'arène à la suite du garde, entendit parfaitement la dernière pique de Kanon, lancée sur un ton moqueur. Il soupira. Kanon des Gémeaux ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais complètement d'avoir conquis le cœur de son jumeau. Mais, et les lèvres harmonieuses du Sagittaire s'arquèrent narquoisement, après tout, lui non plus ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir tenté de les séparer, Saga et lui. Alors au bout du compte, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être rancunier…

En se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour se doucher rapidement, Aiolos fut arrêté respectueusement mais fermement par le garde.

« Pardonnez mon audace, Seigneur d'Or, mais sa Majesté a bien dit « sans aucun délai ». Vous n'avez pas le temps de prendre une douche ou de vous changer.

\- C'est urgent à ce point ?

\- La voix de Sa Majesté était inquiète et pressée et il a bien insisté sur l'urgence.

\- Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Et, saisi par le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, le Seigneur d'Or prit son envol. Augmentant son cosmos flamboyant, il se précipita de toute la puissance de son énergie. A présent, avec les années de pratique et d'entraînement acharné, lorsque Aiolos déployait sa force profonde, il parvenait presque à voler, porté par un souffle de feu irradiant. Le vent du Sagittaire se mêlait à son propre rayonnement de chaleur et de flammes et une traînée cosmique ardente le portait sans qu'il ne touche terre, presque. Et le spectacle était étincelant et magnifique. A chaque fois.

Saga ne s'en lassait jamais. Il adorait voir Aiolos déployer ses ailes cosmiques et s'embraser… Un frisson le parcourut. L'embrasement le gagnait à son tour, comme à chaque fois, songea-t-il, avec un sourire railleur. Un rire grave et chaud retentit dans le bureau du Pope. Après tout, c'était le but. Et le Grand Pope parvenait toujours à son but. Toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Aiolos fit irruption dans le bureau du souverain. Saga lui tournait le dos, dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il était seul. Aucun danger ou même menace ne se trouvait là. Le Seigneur d'Or embrassa la pièce du regard et s'arrêta net, au comble de la surprise.

Bouche bée, il contempla la table, élégante et raffinée, dressée avec soin et délicatesse. La nappe brodée. Les chandelles. Le bouquet de roses rouges mêlées aux gerberas pourpres. Les deux couverts.

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent avec douceur et un corps souple se coula contre son dos. Les yeux toujours attachés sur la table de dîner romantique, Aiolos sourit sans se retourner. Saga aussi souriait, il en était sûr. Il pouvait sentir son sourire contre le lobe de son oreille que son souffle caressait légèrement.

« Une demande pressante, hein ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser du pouvoir de ta charge, là ?

\- Que veux-tu, il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages, parfois, à bosser comme un forcené.

\- Oh, et à quoi dois-je ce faste ?

\- Tu as oublié ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? C'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre ou un truc du genre ? Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, Saga, c'est amusant.

\- Tu as oublié.

\- Mais j'aime beaucoup, mon amour, que tu sois fleur bleue de temps en temps. Ça compense ton manque de romantisme habituel.

\- Tu vas me reprocher cette soirée de Saint Valentin manquée longtemps encore ?

\- Vu qu'à chaque fois tu fais ce qu'il faut pour te faire pardonner, toute ma vie, je crois. »

Le rire d'Aiolos. Le frisson s'accentua et la fièvre s'empara de Saga. La pression de son corps contre celui d'Aiolos s'accentua et le rire lumineux retentit à nouveau.

« Eh bien, si ça continue comme ça, tu auras fait préparer cette belle table pour rien !

\- Non, je tiens à ce que nous dînions. Viens, c'est ta place. »

Et Saga le conduisit jusqu'à l'un des deux sièges puis s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire qu'Aiolos trouva un peu trop satisfait et malicieux. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel Saga ne répondit qu'avec une invitation à soulever la cloche d'argent qui maintenait la nourriture au chaud. Le cœur battant sans bien comprendre pourquoi, Aiolos obtempéra et enleva la protection de métal.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, dans l'assiette.

Un écrin à bijoux de velours bleu nuit, marqué du nom d'une grande bijouterie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Aiolos. »

Aiolos releva son regard de jade stupéfait et comblé vers l'homme qu'il aimait et qui riait doucement.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu avais vraiment oublié ton propre anniversaire ! C'était bien la peine de me faire autant de souci pour que tu ne te doutes de rien ! »

Le regard de jade, illuminé de mille éclats de bonheur, se riva au regard d'océan qui déroulait ses vagues apaisées. Deux mains puissantes et belles se joignirent au centre de la table et deux cosmos entrèrent en raisonnance.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Les chevaliers d'or encore dans l'arène levèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers le palais, à la grande surprise des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze et des apprentis présents. Les Ors échangèrent des regards complices et des sourires entendus. Quelques rires se firent entendre.

« Une urgence vitale, hin ! Après tout c'est vrai, ça peut être pressant.

\- Rho, Angie, que dis-tu ?

\- Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, Dite, non ? Je me souviens que Shura est plutôt coupant dans ce genre de moments.

\- Tu ne respectes rien, soudard !

\- Mouarf ! Non, rien ! Aie ! Sale brute !

\- Bien joué, Mû ! Ce rustre n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Toi le mouton, fais attention, tu as de la laine à tondre !

\- Et tu prétends t'en charger, le crabe ?

\- Mais ça pourrait se faire, mon agneau… Viens voir là un peu. C'est une demande pressante, hein…

\- Hop, hop, hop, on calme ses ardeurs, il y a des enfants, ici, Death ! »

Aldébaran, de sa tranquille poigne de géant, avait arrêté Deathmask dans son élan vers Mû. Le chevalier du Cancer ne lutta pas mais lança un sourire moqueur à Mû dont le visage s'éclaira de la même façon narquoise. De son côté, Aphrodite se moquait également de son ami, dans son dos, quand Aiolia débarqua, Milo sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars ? Vous étiez sensés occuper Aiolos pour qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Il est où ?

\- Laisse tomber Aiolia, la fête est à l'eau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dite, ça fait des heures qu'on s'occupe de tout décorer ! Camus est encore en train de sculpter sa glace éternelle !

\- Milo, Aiolia, vous ne sentez rien ?

\- Que… Oh !

\- Ahahaha ! Oui, « Oh ! » Les gars ont raison Aio, je crois que c'est mort pour avoir le héros de la fête ce soir. On célébrera l'anniversaire de ton frère demain, avec celui de Seiya ! »

oOoOo


	6. Premiers baisers

« Je ne veux pas, Dohko... »

La voix du tout nouveau Grand Pope raisonna dans la grande salle déserte. Elle était chargée de tristesse, traînant sur son nom, comme si Shion refusait de le laisser partir et de rester là, seul, dans ces décombres cruels. Dohko secoua sombrement la tête. Lui non plus ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas partir...

Pas partir de ce lieu qui l'avait vu grandir et où il avait noué tant de liens, déchirés pourtant aujourd'hui. Pas laisser Shion seul, emmuré dans le silence de ce lieu mort, comme s'il l'abandonnait, enterré vivant dans la tombe de leurs amis et camarades de lutte. Tombe grandiose certes, mais tombe tout de même.

Le Sanctuaire était détruit. Il ne restait rien. Ou si peu, à présent.

De leurs pairs dorés, ils étaient les seuls survivants… Et parmi les bronzes et les argents, bien peu demeuraient encore, disséminés de surcroît dans le monde. Avant qu'ils ne rallient le Sanctuaire à nouveau, qu'ils reprennent leurs marques et reforment des apprentis, combien d'années se passerait-il ? Combien de décennies ? Combien de temps Shion vivrait-il dans les ombres, les ruines et le silence ?

Pour la gloire d'Athéna…

Il n'y avait pas le choix, pourtant. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Ils devaient montrer la voie à la prochaine génération, créer leur futur pour que les successeurs de leurs compagnons affrontent à leur tour Hadès et ses armées… C'était sans fin...

« Je ne veux pas… Ne me laisse pas seul, Dohko... »

Encore cette charge douloureuse, de détresse autant que de supplications, dans cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Le chevalier de la Balance serra les poings et les lèvres et, malgré son rythme cardiaque bien trop lent à présent, sentit une chaleur et un élan puissants monter des limbes de son être et se précipiter au devant de ce trop jeune Pope aux yeux pourpres suppliants. Les coups profonds retentirent dans sa poitrine et raisonnèrent dans son sang, parcourant et enfiévrant son corps.

Ça alors… Est-ce que quelque chose serait plus fort que le pouvoir d'une déesse ? Est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était capable de lutter victorieusement contre le Misopéthaménos d'Athéna ? Dohko les sentait, ces battements réguliers et puissants, gagner en rapidité et reprendre presque le cours naturel du fonctionnement d'un coeur humain.

Une main, douce et abîmée de multiples petites incisions dues au travail permanent du chevalier du Bélier sur les armures, saisit la sienne. Et Dohko en fut certain.

Sans réfléchir, habité d'un seul coup d'une chaleur et d'un rythme cardiaque humains, possédé par une faim qu'il comprenait et acceptait pour la première fois, il saisit cette main hésitante et tira Shion vers lui. Déstabilisé et surpris, le chevalier du Bélier ne lui opposa aucune résistance et Dohko l'enlaça étroitement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et dans l'éclat crépusculaire des yeux pourpres, la Balance lut le même trouble violent que celui qui régnait en lui. Il cessa de lutter et de réfléchir. Leurs bouches se joignirent, s'ouvrirent, se burent. Et dans ce baiser profond et affolant, sur ses lèvres, Dohko sentit la pulsation frénétique du cœur de Shion, que son sang transportait. Il ferma les yeux, enivré par ce battement, si fort qu'il en raisonnait profondément dans son corps, avant de réaliser qu'il percevait également le rythme effréné de son propre cœur, toujours plus rapide.

Oui, Athéna était vaincue. Mais, et un sourire espiègle passa rapidement dans les yeux verts rieurs, quelque chose lui soufflait que la déesse n'en prendrait nul ombrage.

oOoOo

La douleur irradiante la plia en deux et un son tourmenté et souffrant lui échappa. La lumière s'effondra sur elle-même et se recroquevilla. Elle rassembla ses forces pour échapper à la pression vertigineuse qui s'abattait sur elle et concentra sa puissance au paroxysme de ses huit sens. L'énergie puisa profondément dans toutes les connaissances et ressources qu'elle avait rassemblées au cours de sa bien trop longue existence et elle lutta. Pied à pied, avec acharnement. Elle refusait absolument.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Le renouveau était en marche et la puissance écrasante des dieux n'admettait aucune résistance. Le nouveau corps déjà l'aspirait inéluctablement. L'énergie le savait amèrement, depuis le temps, mais elle refusait de recommencer. Elle avait fait son temps, loyalement. Elle avait le droit à l'oubli et au repos. Et elle n'avait pas vécu sa vie précédente si longtemps, n'avait pas affronté des dieux, dont celui du Temps, sans effleurer le secret de la vie et de la mort. Elle prépara avec détermination sa propre destruction. Mais au moment d'éteindre implacablement la source de sa lumière et de sombrer dans le néant absolu, dont on ne peut plus jamais revenir, une voix retentit en elle.

Une voix triste, que la détresse et la peur étreignaient. Un écho d'un moment de bonheur ineffable, qui l'avait portée plus de deux siècles.

« Je ne veux pas, Shion… Ne me laisse pas seul.. »

L'énergie suspendit la spirale de son propre anéantissement et hésita. Elle sentit une main l'effleurer légèrement, hésitante. Un visage solaire, aux traits affirmés et au regard espiègle, surgit des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Un visage qui se rapprochait du sien, dont les yeux verts, sérieux pour une fois, se fermaient, dont le cœur grondait en mesure sur ses lèvres, au rythme du sien.

Dans le souvenir d'un baiser, l'énergie se rendit, pulsa puissamment et investit le corps frémissant, à nouveau. Shion ouvrit ses yeux de crépuscule sur le visage contracté et humide de pleurs de Dohko. Avec un rugissement, le chevalier de la Balance l'étreignit en balbutiant.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, abruti ! J'ai cru que tu allais faire la plus grande connerie de la création juste dans mes bras !

\- Embrasse-moi, Dohko. Notre premier baiser m'a empêché de détruire le fondement de mon énergie. Embrasse-moi à chaque instant désormais. Donne moi mille et mille raisons de rester auprès de toi.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, mon amour. J'ai un vrai cœur de jeune homme, à présent, et tout ce qui va avec ! »

Saisissant tendrement le menton de Shion d'une main, l'autre bras passé sous sa nuque, Dohko s'empara de sa bouche avec fièvre. Immédiatement sa langue vint caresser et entrouvrir les lèvres du Grand Pope avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Shion se sentit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même avec délices et répondit avec passion au baiser. Sa langue s'enroula autour de celle de Dohko pour entamer un ballet délicieux avec elle et il enlaça étroitement la Balance pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentit les mains calleuses de son aimé écarter ce qu'il portait sur le corps et parcourir sa peau frémissante. La chaleur monta soudainement en lui et le désir s'éveilla au creux de son ventre.

Un raclement amusé de gorge s'éleva doucement à leurs côtés et Shion, s'échappant un instant de l'étreinte de Dohko, jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil en biais. Il lui sembla apercevoir l'éclat taquin d'un regard noisette mais son aimé happa à nouveau ses lèvres et les caresses enfiévrées sur son corps achevèrent la déroute de ses pensées. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Il ne faisait plus que sentir et ressentir. Avec un gémissement affamé, il écarta lui aussi le tissu sur le corps de Dohko et, rompant le baiser, entreprit de goûter la peau hâlée.

Il lui sembla bien entendre vaguement un bruit léger de pas étouffés quitter la grande salle du temple, accompagné d'un rire amusé, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Seuls comptaient à présent cet homme dans ses bras, qui le rendait fou, ses caresses et ses baisers. Le reste de l'univers n'avait plus aucune importance !

Plus même les dieux. Plus même Athéna.

Au moment où Dohko s'allongeait sur lui pour le prendre, Shion eut une pensée emplie de gratitude pour sa déesse. Elle connaissait son amour pour Dohko, depuis toujours plus puissant que son amour pour elle - les dieux savent tout - et elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Quelque chose lui soufflait même qu'elle en était heureuse. Quelque chose dans la lumière radieuse de cet air léger qui les drapait, dans le bonheur doux qui les encerclait. Presque comme si un cosmos divin les caressait de son sourire indulgent et leur offrait, avec cette nouvelle vie, sa bénédiction.


	7. Jeu d'illusions

Minos s'accouda nonchalamment au garde-corps de sa terrasse privée et poussa un long soupir. A ses pieds, la mer Egée se teintait de pourpre et d'or, ensanglantée par le soleil couchant. Le ressac des vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la côte escarpée avait un son quasiment hypnotique. Un second soupir échappa au Griffon et mourut dans l'air tiède et doux. Minos se retourna, coudes appuyés contre la rambarde de la terrasse, et le regard d'or perçant plongea dans les profondeurs de la chambre.

C'était une suite, luxueuse et de bon goût. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue contrariée. Il ne pouvait rien dire, vraiment. Le Sanctuaire le recevait dignement. Un troisième soupir s'échappa dans le crépuscule. Quel ennui...

Le repas du midi avait été parfait. Les mets délicats et la table parfaitement dressée, ainsi que le service impeccable, lui avaient fortement déplu. Il avait espéré trouver une faille pour asseoir sa supériorité, au moins sur l'élégance et les manières. C'était ce qui leur manquait, habituellement, à ces Iéranissiens mal dégrossis… Mais apparemment, ils avaient tiré des enseignements des précédentes entrevues et avaient progressé… Et c'était contrariant ! Contrariant de ne plus pouvoir les écraser de sa superbe et de son éducation parfaite de roi légendaire et millénaire. Parfaitement et absolument contrariant !

Le regard d'or se perdit sur les tissus matelassés et brodés de la courtepointe, des coussins et des fauteuils. Les couleurs se mariaient doucement, sans la moindre fausse note. Un quatrième soupir, rageur celui-là, échappa au Griffon.

Décidément, la partie était serrée, cette fois. Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche élégante de Minos. Les conditions étaient radicalement différentes de d'habitude. Cette fois, la paix régnait entre les sanctuaires et il fallait apprendre à vivre tous ensemble. Des relations diplomatiques naissaient, des alliances se formaient, se défaisaient. En apparence, l'apaisement avait gagné le monde. En vérité, le combat avait changé de nature, voilà tout. La ruse et la manipulation avaient remplacé la force brute et le pouvoir. Le sourire s'accentua, carnassier, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaites. Et acérées.

Et pour ce jeu d'illusion, au bal des hypocrites, Minos était le meilleur.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, avant de rencontrer le Grand Pope. Le grand frère de Kanon des Gémeaux, qui suscitait l'intérêt de Rhadamanthe. A juste titre d'ailleurs, songea Minos avec un léger sourire approbateur, en se remémorant le jeune homme à l'opulente chevelure d'or pâle et aux yeux d'océan démonté, habités par une lueur de défi irrésistible. Une vraie bombe… Déjà, au royaume souterrain, lors de leur affrontement, sa beauté lui avait sauté aux yeux et il avait voulu se l'accaparer… Mais voilà, Rhadamanthe l'avait marqué comme son adversaire et de ce qu'il voyait de son comportement à présent, son frère était sérieux concernant le chevalier des Gémeaux.

L'esprit du griffon revint au frère aîné, qu'il avait découvert le matin même, lors de l'entrevue officielle portant sur le sort des « morts politiques » - à savoir le sujet épineux et délicat des chevaliers morts lors des précédentes guerres saintes et qui avaient été condamnés sans autre forme de procès et très partialement au Cocyte pour trahison. Le cinquante cinquième Grand Pope Saga, anciennement chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et présentement sur le trône à la suite de Shion. Il aurait dû être méfiant en le rencontrant, celui-là… Après tout, le petit frère avait manipulé un dieu et fait presque s'entre-tuer deux sanctuaires majeurs…

Mais il n'avait pas suffisamment anticipé la force de son adversaire lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle du trône d'un pas assuré, avec la morgue d'un souverain millénaire parfaitement rompu à ce genre d'exercice. Et il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre son erreur et avait dû se battre en mobilisant toutes ses ressources face à l'ennemi.

oOoOo

_« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, juge Minos. J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez notre pauvre hospitalité, sans doute bien pâle et rugueuse, comparé aux fastes du palais de Cnossos, ou même au luxe du royaume de Ploutos(1)._

_Le ton était donné. Minos pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur le siège qui lui était désigné par la main popale, une main jeune et belle, puissante, à la peau dorée. Le Griffon attacha ses yeux d'or sur la figure solennelle, drapée dans la soutane de cérémonie, casquée et masquée. Un visage de métal impénétrable. Très pratique à ce jeu de dupe… Le premier juge des Enfers prépara son esprit au combat…_

_« ...Vous avez pourtant ratifié le traité des trois Sanctuaires, il me semble, qui statue sur le sort des prisonniers politiques et établit que ne saurait leur être reproché comme crime le fait de servir un sanctuaire opposé au sien._

_\- La problématique n'est pas du tout la même puisqu'il s'agit de vivants, par essence, dont les actions ne sont ni bornées, ni définitives. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons ratifié._

_\- Mais, **par essence** , la faute est la même et ne change pas de nature en passant de vie à trépas. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez accepter une faute comme légère du vivant de l'homme et la changer en crime sans rémission lors de sa mort. C'est pour le peu contradictoire._

_\- Je conçois que la différence vous échappe…_

_\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas de différence…_

_\- Bien sûr que si..._

_\- Dans ce cas, que sont devenus les spectres qui se sont dressés contre nous et sont morts lors de la Guerre Sainte ?_

_\- Le problème ne se pose pas puisque nous sommes tous revenus à la vie. Vous également, **Votre Majesté** …_

_\- Mais justement, juge Minos, ne vous semble-t-il pas qu'il y ait là un trop grand écart entre les damnés des précédentes guerres saintes et les élus de celle-ci ? En quoi vous et moi sommes-nous différents de nos frères tombés précédemment au champ d'honneur ?_

_\- Allons, vous le savez bien. Cette ère est nouvelle et particulière. Nous vivons un cas tout à fait exceptionnel, qui ne s'est jamais produit auparavant. La punition des opposants à notre Seigneur a toujours été le prix à payer de nos affrontements. Vous ne prétendez tout de même pas que l'exception devienne la règle ?_

_\- Et pourquoi non ? Quand vous jugez les morts, comment faites-vous donc alors ? N'étudiez-vous pas leur cas à chacun différemment ?_

_\- Oui en effet. Mais nous nous appuyons fort heureusement sur les lois immuables du royaume et de la justice qui nous guident._

_\- Précisément. Des lois immuables, les mêmes pour tous. Alors pourquoi y aurait-il deux poids deux mesures pour les guerriers morts au combat selon qu'ils aient appartenu à l'un ou l'autre camp, à l'une ou à l'autre époque ? Tomber avec honneur et fierté, sans déroger à la moindre règle chevaleresque de compassion et de respect de l'adversaire, serait donc différent dans l'ombre ou sous le soleil, hier ou aujourd'hui ? Expliquez-nous donc ce concept, **Juge Minos** , car j'avoue qu'il m'échappe... »_

_Aie ! Il était fort, le salaud ! Il avait réussi à le coincer de belle manière. Luttant pour maîtriser sa colère de s'être laissé entraîner d'un côté peu avantageux pour son camp, Minos affûta plus finement sa perception. La silhouette, droite et fière, casquée et masquée de métal. Le corps puissant mais souple et jeune que révélait la soutane. Et l'énergie rayonnante, dévastatrice et impérieuse, qui émanait de lui, même au repos. Aucun doute. Cet homme était de cette étoffe dans laquelle on taille les grands souverains. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié. Mais Saga n'avait gagné qu'une bataille, certainement pas la guerre. Avec un sourire, tissant sa toile, Minos du Griffon repartit fièrement à l'assaut._

_« Mais avec plaisir, Majesté. Je me ferai un plaisir de poursuivre plus avant cette discussion passionnante et de vous initier aux secrets qui régissent le jugement des morts. Voyez-vous, la première règle, qu'il faut toujours garder en tête, c'est que rien de ce qui régit le monde des vivants ne peut s'appliquer au royaume des ombres... »_

oOoOo

Un cinquième soupir s'envola des lèvres harmonieuses de Minos. Il étira la tête et roula des épaules pour se détendre. La journée avait été rude. Il n'avait pu abaisser sa garde à aucun moment. Et à peine l'entrevue officielle terminée, son « escorte » - nous nous devons d'accueillir le premier juge des Enfers avec le respect dû à son rang – de chevaliers d'argent l'avait ramené jusque sur l'île secondaire où se trouvait l'hôtel. Étroitement gardé et surveillé, le Griffon s'était vu servir un dîner raffiné et parfait, dans sa chambre, afin de lui épargner la peine de descendre, bien entendu. Il avait constaté depuis que « l'escorte » gardait la porte de sa chambre. Sans doute pour sa sécurité, encore…

Les sourcils d'argent se froncèrent et le regard d'or se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'allait pas passer la soirée dans cette chambre, quand même ! Avec une rapidité surprenante, le Griffon glissa vers la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa, visage tourné vers l'extérieur.

Ils étaient quatre. Non six. Il y en avait deux autres un peu plus loin. Parfait. De ce qu'il jugeait de leurs capacités, il en aurait fini en quelques secondes. Le plus dur serait de ne pas les tuer, en fait. En silence, l'énergie meurtrière irradiante s'alluma et les fils d'argent apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Le cosmos d'argent s'intensifia et les fils pâlirent jusqu'à devenir imperceptibles. Il s'élancèrent sans pitié à la poursuite de leurs proies, traversant les obstacles sur leur chemin. De légers cris étouffés retentirent de l'autre côté du mur et de la porte et le bruit mat d'un corps qui glisse à terre sur de la moquette épaisse se fit entendre. Six fois. Les fils d'argent diaphanes se rétractèrent et disparurent.

Bien. Avec un sourire satisfait, Minos ouvrit la porte de bois sombre et enjamba sans sourciller les corps inertes. Il leur faudrait sans doute une partie de la nuit pour émerger. Il avait largement le temps de faire un petit tour sur l'île principale, au gré de ses envies.

Rapidement, avec légèreté et grâce, Minos quitta le village principal de l'île secondaire et franchit aisément le barrage des gardes entre les deux îles. Il s'amusa un instant avec eux puis se lassa et pénétra plus avant dans Iéranissia. Arrivé en vue de Rodorio, il s'arrêta un instant, saisi par l'émotion. C'était sur cette esplanade qu'il avait affronté Albafica des Poissons. Un superbe combat pour un magnifique adversaire…

Il revoyait précisément chaque geste, chaque détail de ce moment unique. Il sentait le parfum des roses, il entendait les halètements du combat... Soudain, il réalisa qu'il entendait effectivement des gémissements et des soupirs d'efforts. Il tourna la tête. Cela venait de derrière le promontoire rocheux qui masquait le village, un peu à l'écart du Sanctuaire. En quelques poussées cosmiques, il découvrit une scène étonnante. Et grisante.

Un homme s'entraînait dans la pénombre, éclairé par des torches. Minos s'accouda à la falaise et admira le spectacle. Dans la lumière fuyante et changeante des flammes, les mouvements puissants du corps revêtu de la tunique bleue traditionnelle du Sanctuaire, ressemblaient presque à des mouvements de danse mystérieuse et envoûtante. Le feu révélait par à-coup un visage aux traits purs et nets, d'une beauté rare. Chaque ligne, chaque courbe semblait parfaite et l'ensemble était presque douloureux dans son harmonie.

Des yeux en amande aux longs cils épais, à la bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, en passant par les pommettes hautes et le nez bien dessiné, le visage semblait aussi beau que celui de la statue d'un dieu. Et la palette des couleurs était à la hauteur. Le bleu sombre des pupilles, agité de courants et de vagues profondes n'avait d'égale que l'or pâle et abondant d'une chevelure incroyable, tressée pour l'exercice. Le Griffon apprécia chaque détail du beau jeune homme s'entraînant à la nuit tombée. Bien entendu, au cours de sa très longue et multiple existence, il avait croisé des hommes beaux, sublimes, magnifiques. Et à chaque fois, il avait apprécié et rendu hommage à la beauté. Cette grâce éphémère et fragile qui magnifiait la beauté humaine en opposition avec la beauté divine immuable le fascinait.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Son frère ne tombait que rarement amoureux. Mais il devait lui reconnaître beaucoup de goût quand cela arrivait. Milétos avait eu cette beauté sublime et fragile… Et d'ailleurs, lui-même avait également voulu y goûter. Les yeux d'or, glissant sur la silhouette fière et harmonieuse en plein mouvement, s'assombrirent. L'histoire devait-elle inlassablement se répéter ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres hommes ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le choisi de son frère le tente à ce point ? Mais il n'y avait pas de doute. A la tension et la chaleur qui régnaient dans son corps, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Kanon lui plaisait. Il le voulait. Et cela ne plairait pas du tout à Rhadamanthe…

La salve d'énergie fit voler en éclats la roche à hauteur de son visage et le Griffon, soudain tiré brutalement de ses pensées, n'eut que le temps de se ramasser en équilibre. Son corps avait esquivé instinctivement, mais il avait failli tomber lourdement. Immédiatement sur ses gardes et l'esprit au combat, avant même de réfléchir, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait en position, prêt à riposter, au grand amusement, visiblement, de Kanon planté devant lui, à quelques mètres.

« Ça va monsieur le voyeur ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Mais pas du tout. J'admirais le… paysage.

\- Oui, cela va sans dire. Particulièrement avec cette obscurité qui le révèle on ne peut mieux...

\- Mais oui. Le contraste entre ombre et lumière met merveilleusement en valeur certaines … courbes... »

La voix de Minos s'était faite caressante sur le dernier mot tandis que son regard doré descendait lentement le long du corps du chevalier des Gémeaux, insistant complaisamment sur certaines parties. Lorsqu'il revint à son visage, Minos nota avec amusement et intérêt la lueur de jeu au fond des yeux d'océan ainsi que la très légère courbe ironique des lèvres. Bon, la proie mordait à l'hameçon, apparemment.

« Et ton escorte ?

\- Bah, tu sais ce que c'est. Deux temps, trois mouvements, et il n'y a plus personne.

\- Tu ne les as pas blessé, j'espère. »

Tiens ? La voix s'était faite plus métallique sur cette dernière phrase. Est-ce que Kanon se soucierait de ses hommes ? Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'un chef soucieux de ses soldats, en temps habituel. Voilà encore un détail qui lui plaisait.

« Bien sûr que non, enfin. Ce serait une pauvre action à mettre à mon crédit face à ton frère dans notre lutte diplomatique.

\- C'est sûr. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout.

\- Que veux-tu, il n'est pas joueur comme toi.

\- En effet. Il a un côté bonnet de nuit trop sérieux.

\- Que tu n'as pas du tout, toi.

\- Il paraît.

\- Tu m'acceptes au corps à corps ?

\- Tu ne t'encombres pas de politesses, dis-moi. Droit au but, hein.

\- Toujours. Mais en l'occurrence, je ne parlais que de l'entraînement.

\- Bien entendu. C'est ainsi que je l'avais compris également. »

Le même amusement peint sur leurs deux visages, ils se mirent en garde face à face. Minos lança la première attaque et enchaîna coups de pieds et de poings rapidement. Il fut efficacement contré. Net et précis. Aucun jour. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du Griffon et il se déplaça, tournant autour de son adversaire pour dénicher un angle d'attaque favorable. Mais Kanon tournait en même temps que lui et lui opposait sa garde parfaite et impénétrable. Puis le chevalier des Gémeaux attaqua à son tour. Plusieurs coups de poing visèrent consciencieusement ses points faibles. Mais Minos non plus n'était pas mauvais en arts martiaux et il para chacun d'eux. Au moment où il se remettait en garde après une parade, un léger vent frais l'alerta et il n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté en protégeant son flanc de sa garde. Le coup de pied circulaire le projeta violemment un mètre plus loin et un juron lui échappa. Un léger rire ironique retentit dans la nuit.

« Eh bien, Minos du Griffon, la trop bonne chair du palais de mon frère t'a tellement plu ?

\- Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien, plus de fair-play ! Œil pour œil, ma beauté !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'on est rancunier et mauvais perdant, on dirait. »

Et sur ces mots moqueur, Kanon émergea de l'obscurité, visage railleur, tresse en partie défaite. Sous l'action, sa peau dorée brillait de sueur et les mèches échappées de ses cheveux d'or venaient doucement caresser ses lèvres tentantes. Il était incroyablement désirable. Et désiré, vu la réaction de son corps... Voilà qui n'allait pas plaire à son frère, songea Minos avec un soupir de défaite, mais tant pis. Après tout, qui irait lui dire la vérité ? Pas lui et sans doute pas Kanon, vu comme il flirtait avec lui. Et puis, il ne s'accorderait qu'un peu de jeu avec le jeune homme... Pas question d'aller plus loin avec l'élu du cœur de son frère !

Se remettant en garde, le Griffon activa son énergie et utilisa sa vitesse cosmique. Mais Kanon lui emboîta le pas et ils bondirent dans l'obscurité, attaquant, esquivant les coups, comme s'ils dansaient un étrange ballet l'un avec l'autre. La sensation de ce corps à corps aérien, face à une puissance écrasante comme il en croisait peu, enivrait le Griffon. Inexorablement le charme de cet homme étrange, mi lumière mi ombre, agissait et le possédait. Bientôt les effleurements légers du combat ne lui suffirent plus et Minos en voulut plus. Beaucoup plus.

Au détour d'un échange, il saisit un poignet qui se dégagea d'un coup sec. Le sourire de prédateur reparut sur les lèvres du juge et il tenta de saisir son adversaire à bras le corps. Il y parvint brièvement et sous le coup de l'excitation, mordit violemment Kanon à la base du cou. Mais une poigne d'acier arrêta son geste et le chevalier des Gémeaux rétablit la distance entre eux, se plaçant hors d'atteinte. Une étrange émotion, indéfinissable, surgie des limbes de son être, s'empara du corps du Griffon. Le sourire s'accentua et les dents blanches aiguës brillèrent brièvement. Kanon ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire. Rhadamanthe tenait de leur mère, la douce Europe, et respectait les règles et les gens. Lui, Minos, était le digne fils de leur père, Zeus, qui prenait, éventuellement de force, ce qu'il désirait.

Sa langue glissa voluptueusement sur ses lèvres, et Minos se prépara pour le dernier assaut. Certes, ce serait un peu de la triche, mais après tout, il avait prévenu. Œil pour œil, beauté… L'énergie irradiante s'éleva juste suffisamment pour qu'apparaissent les longs fils d'argent diaphanes au bout de ses doigts. Kanon penserait sans doute qu'il gonflait un peu son cosmos pour être plus rapide que lui. Il ne se rendrait compte du piège que trop tard…

Il sentit son adversaire s'élancer et lança ses fils qui partirent à l'assaut, mortels et infaillibles. Bientôt, au bout de ses doigts, il perçut la tension de la résistance de la proie qui tentait de se défaire de son piège. L'excitation le submergea. Kanon était pris, lui appartenait. Lentement, pour mieux savourer sa victoire, le juge tira sa proie vers lui. A la lumière de la lune, il distingua le visage sublime baigné de sueur et contracté de colère, chevelure opalescente entièrement défaite. Il tendit la main et effleura les longues mèches d'or blanc.

« Relâche-moi, Minos, tu as triché !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais peu importe puisque je t'ai gagné.

\- Ah oui ? Et ça t'apporte quoi de me garder ficelé ainsi ?

\- Eh bien, un plaisir ineffable, vois-tu. Puisque tu vas m'appartenir cette nuit.

\- Pas plus cette nuit que les autres.

\- Ah vois-tu Kanon, tu oublies que tu es en mon pouvoir, seul, en pleine nuit.

\- Tu irais jusque là ?

\- Que veux-tu ma beauté, je suis le fils de mon père ».

Avant que Kanon ne puisse répliquer ou appeler à l'aide, Minos le bâillonna de sa bouche, forçant l'accès de ses lèvres et lui imposant un long et profond baiser. Puis, le plaquant contre la falaise, il dénoua rapidement la ceinture de cuir et dégrafa la tunique, dévoilant le corps de Kanon jusqu'aux hanches. Le chevalier des Gémeaux luttait avec acharnement contre son Cosmic Marionnetton, mais s'il réussissait à s'en défaire, ce serait trop tard, il l'aurait déjà fait sien. Le pantalon bleu glissa bientôt à terre et Kanon fut presque nu dans ses bras. Comme s'il réalisait ce qui l'attendait, il cessa sa lutte et ferma les yeux avec douleur et résignation.

Avec un sourire de triomphe, Minos se pencha sur l'éphèbe dénudé, prêt à jouir de sa victoire. Mais une main brutale s'abattit sur son épaule, tandis qu'une voix qui tentait de maîtriser une colère manifeste résonnait à son oreille et que la lumière violente d'une torche l'éblouissait.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes assez joué de nous, Seigneur Minos, et que vous avez assez arpenté le Sanctuaire en toute liberté. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. »

Minos cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et tourna la tête du côté de la lumière et de la voix. Il reconnut les visages sombres et furieux des six chevaliers d'argent de son « escorte ». Mais son regard poursuivit sa course et revint à la falaise devant lui. Il était seul face à la pierre. Kanon avait disparu. Il sonda les alentours, mais aucune puissance incroyable, ni aucun cosmos rayonnant ne vint à sa rencontre. Que s'était-il passé ? Kanon lui avait-il asséné sa fameuse illusion diabolique ? Quand ? Il n'avait rien vu… La scène lui avait paru si réelle… Etonnante et violente, lui ressemblant si peu et pourtant... Comme si elle était l'expression de son être profond, ce côté animal et bestial qui sommeille en tout homme et qui ne peut exister que circonscrit et soigneusement contrôlé... A quel moment l'illusion avait-elle remplacé la réalité ? Avait-il seulement obtenu un baiser avant de sombrer dans le rêve ?

Force lui fut de suivre les chevaliers de son « escorte » et de quitter l'île principale pour regagner sa prison dorée de l'île secondaire. Il ne voulait pas causer d'incident diplomatique et avait déjà assez tiré sur la corde. Mais une fois retiré à nouveau dans sa suite luxueuse, Minos du Griffon eut tout le loisir de repenser à ce combat torride, qui lui avait mis le corps et le sang en ébullition. Et il dormit très peu et très mal cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, les yeux cernés et de mauvaise humeur, il s'habilla avec de grands gestes rageurs. La frustration était décidément quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas et qu'il détestait plus que tout ! Vivement qu'il fiche le camp de cet endroit ! Ruminant sa déconvenue et en colère contre lui-même, il suivit cependant ses gardes jusqu'à la salle de réception de l'hôtel, où l'attendait le Grand Pope pour un petit-déjeuner de travail avant son départ dans la matinée et son retour aux Enfers.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il les vit tous les deux, attablés et mangeant en plaisantant. Ébahi, Minos marqua un temps d'arrêt. Des jumeaux parfaits. Il avait beau circuler de l'un à l'autre, il ne parvenait pas à faire la différence entre eux. Il ne les distinguait que par les vêtements qui les recouvraient : soutane pour Saga et… tunique d'entraînement bleue pour Kanon... Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement. Il ne devait surtout pas se trahir ! Inspirant longuement et calmement, Minos reprit rapidement la totale maîtrise de son être et rejoignit les deux frères à table.

Durant le petit déjeuner et la conversation avec le Grand Pope, Minos eut l'occasion d'étudier Saga à visage découvert. Bien que la ressemblance physique avec Kanon soit étourdissante, ce n'était pas le même homme. Il n'avait pas ce piquant, ce charme enivrant et irrésistible de son cadet. Il était cultivé et intelligent, sa conversation était éminemment agréable. Mais il lui manquait ce je-ne-sais-quoi étrange et magnétique qui attachait tous les cœurs à son frère. Même si les atouts physiques étaient les mêmes, la beauté mystérieuse n'existait pas chez lui au même titre que chez son frère. Le regard d'or glissa de l'aîné au cadet et le fil du désir se tendit immédiatement en Minos. C'était Kanon qu'il désirait. Ce jeune homme à la beauté farouche et au regard fier qu'il avait bien pensé posséder cette nuit.

A l'instant où leur regards se croisèrent, Kanon se leva de table et s'excusa pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Minos se leva à son tour, malgré l'impolitesse de laisser le Grand Pope seul à table. Il lança une excuse vague et se précipita sur les pas de Kanon. Il devait le rattraper, lui parler. Il devait savoir. Courant presque, il attrapa violemment le bras du chevalier des Gémeaux, qui, surpris par son intensité, se mit machinalement en garde.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu m'as bien eu hier soir ! Quand as-tu réussi à lancer ton attaque ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? On ne s'est pas vu hier soir !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à mon frère.

\- De quoi tu parles, vraiment ? Lâche-moi !

\- Pas avant d'avoir au moins eu un baiser, cette fois !

\- T'es malade ! Jamais ! Arrête !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Minos se retourna et Kanon en profita pour se dégager et se placer prudemment à distance. Saga se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, accoudé au chambranle, à contre-jour. Ainsi placé, son visage à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre, révélé uniquement par des éclats de lumière venant de la pièce derrière lui, il était différent. Plus intense subitement. Comme s'il avait gagné en relief, en épaisseur d'un seul coup. Le regard d'or circula d'un frère à l'autre et l'hésitation le gagna. Il n'était plus sûr tout à coup de pouvoir faire la différence entre les deux.

Il revint à Saga et tressaillit. Le visage aux traits purs était sérieux mais les yeux de mer sans fond agités de courants mystérieux et intenses luisaient d'ironie. Et sous le sourire railleur de ces yeux d'océan en amande, ourlés de cils d'or magnifiques, Minos sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

A la base du cou, révélée par un glissement traître de la soutane, se voyait une morsure fraîche dans la peau souple et dorée.

oOoOo

(1) Ploutos est un surnom donné à Hadès chez les Grecs anciens qui signifiait « le riche », puisque Hadès étant le dieu du monde souterrain, il possédait aussi tout ce qui se trouvait sous terre, y compris les métaux et les pierres précieuses.


	8. Pardon

La saison touristique battait son plein. L'été grec, étouffant sur le continent, prenait un caractère plus aéré, presque rafraîchissant dans les îles. Les ferries chargés de touristes se succédaient les uns aux autres et l'activité était à son maximum à Rhodes. Après l'hiver long et morose, l'été s'annonçait superbe. Le Patron secoua la tête et contempla avec satisfaction sa terrasse ombragée de charmilles, noire de monde. Il n'y avait plus une place de libre. Les langues du monde se mêlaient les unes aux autres et les visages aux peaux et aux traits caractéristiques des différents endroits du globe s'harmonisaient entre eux, formant un kaléidoscope de couleurs qui réchauffait l'âme. L'humanité était encore capable de paix et de tolérance, parfois.

Le Patron se frotta les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à ses serveurs qui allaient et venaient sans discontinuer et à la rue pleine de monde qui ne désemplissait pas. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent devant sa carte et son comptoir qui donnaient sur la rue et lançaient un regard plein d'espoir vers la terrasse avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour eux.

Allons, il allait devoir s'y mettre également. Les gars n'allaient pas suffire avec cette foule. Décrochant un tablier et s'en ceignant la taille, il attrapa un calepin et quitta l'obscurité du bar, à l'intérieur du restaurant. Passant devant le comptoir qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, il sonna un coup de clochette et un visage, surmonté d'une charlotte blanche, apparut. Ce visage appartenait au chef, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits résolument méditerranéens.

« Takis, je vais épauler Panos, Costas et Alexis : avec ce monde, ils ont du mal.

\- Oui, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'adorais pas ça, hein ? »

Le Patron sourit sous le regard taquin du chef et son clin d'œil complice. C'était vrai. Il adorait positivement se retrouver au contact des gens, parler avec eux, échanger et apprendre sur leur quotidien de bout du monde. C'était comme une fenêtre ouverte sur les peuples différents, et pourtant si semblables au fond, de la planète. Oh oui ! Il adorait cela... Il avait toujours adoré cette mixité à laquelle il avait été habitué depuis son enfance... Là-bas…

Son cœur se serra brusquement. La nostalgie et une pointe vive, toujours douloureuse malgré les années, le traversa fugitivement. Les yeux sombres de Takis le fixèrent, soudain attentifs, et semblèrent s'assombrir encore. Pour tromper son attention et le détourner de sa peine soudaine, le Patron lui adressa un sourire tendre et tendit la main à travers la lucarne de la cuisine, caressant légèrement, d'un geste furtif étonnamment rapide, la pommette mate. Le chef sourit à son tour et surveillant les alentours du regard, lui adressa une pantomime de baiser avant de se replonger dans la frénésie du coup de feu.

« Allez les gars, tenez bon les renforts arrivent !

\- Ah merci, Patron ! C'est la folie, ce midi. On n'y arrive plus !

\- Oui, quatorze heures, c'est toujours difficile, mais là, aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est dingue !

\- Allez, allez, on ne se relâche pas, on tient bon !

\- Oui, Patron ! »

Ragaillardis par son arrivée et son entrain, Panos, Alexis et Kostas replongèrent avec le sourire au milieu des tables, circulant rapidement, plateau à la main, déposant là une carafe d'eau, là des couverts, prenant les commandes, courant les transmettre à la cuisine. Armé de son calepin, le Patron prenait une commande, quand Alexis, fébrile et le souffle court, visiblement en proie à une émotion forte, vint le trouver et lui murmura quelques mots à voix basse. Il tressaillit, hésita et rassura le jeune homme. Ces clients-là, il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Soulagé, le garçon le remercia brièvement et retourna à son service, tandis qu'il gagnait le côté de la salle qui menait à la charmante ruelle, sur le côté du restaurant, un peu plus discrète que la rue passante et touristique qui bordait la terrasse. Avant de sortir, du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard noir de Takis, un regard chargé de peur, presque de détresse, qui le secoua jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Plongeant dans ses profondeurs, écoutant la voix secrète de son énergie, comme il l'avait appris, il y avait si longtemps, il s'abîma un instant en lui-même. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, soudain habité d'une résolution et d'une force inébranlables, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la ruelle. Allons, il était temps, à présent, de tourner la page.

Ils étaient là, habillés en civil, incroyable chevelure nouée sagement et lunettes de soleil. Il frémit longuement en les voyant et son cœur s'accéléra puissamment tandis que les paumes de ses mains devenaient moites. Il frémissait toujours quand l'un d'entre eux venait dans son restaurant, de toute façon, mais là, le frisson était décuplé.

Heureusement, cela arrivait très rarement que l'un d'entre eux vienne. La première fois, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu s'occuper lui-même de ce client spécial. Il avait battu en retraite dans les profondeurs de la cuisine et de l'arrière-cour. Cela faisait trop mal…

C'était ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, que Takis, surpris de son trouble, l'avait rejoint et avait appris pour son passé. Après le service, une fois le chevalier parti, ils avaient parlé longuement, une grande partie de la nuit, de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas et des raisons de son départ. L'attention bienveillante du jeune chef ainsi que sa sincère sollicitude l'avaient ému et lorsqu'au bout de la nuit, Takis lui avait souhaité un bon repos, d'une voix hésitante dans l'obscurité, avant de se rapprocher et de poser un baiser tremblant sur ses lèvres, il avait su. Et les jours, puis les nuits, qui avaient suivi, les uns après les autres, pleins de joie, de découverte et de compréhension mutuelles, de complicité, de bonheur épanoui et solide, avaient transformé ce savoir fragile et émerveillé en certitude absolue.

Sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant ce jour-là, près de vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, mais il ne regrettait rien. Auprès de Takis, dans ce restaurant, il était à sa place. Tout était bien, en ordre. Et il était temps de clore cette première partie de sa vie, qui lui avait tant apporté, certes, mais qui appartenait résolument au passé. Malgré elle, ou plutôt grâce à elle, il était devenu l'homme qu'il était. Et il était heureux. Profondément. Intensément. _Ils_ devaient le savoir. Et lui, le devait à l'homme de sa vie... A Takis.

Inspirant profondément, le cœur affolé, le sang battant aux tempes avec force et la gorge sèche, il accueillit ses visiteurs et se tourna vers le premier homme, d'une beauté troublante, à la longue chevelure blonde cendrée éclatante.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je redoutais et espérais cette visite. J'ai imaginé des centaines de fois ce que j'aurais à vous dire, à tous les deux. Mais là, à l'instant, je n'ai qu'un mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Pardon. Pardon à tous les deux pour ce que je vous ai fait. Vraiment et du fond du cœur. Pardon.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait ce mot à l'esprit, tu sais. C'est également celui que je voulais t'adresser depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Surtout pas toi… Je sais aujourd'hui le mal que je t'ai fait.

\- Oui, mais la punition a été lourde, bien trop lourde pour la faute commise…

\- Non... Elle était nécessaire pour celui que j'étais à l'époque. Et finalement, elle m'a permis de me réaliser, et de trouver moi aussi mon autre. »

Il se tourna vers les profondeurs de la salle. Sur le pas de l'arrière-cuisine, dans l'ombre fraîche, un jeune homme au regard hanté de peur le contemplait, immobile et tendu. Sachant qu'il allait effacer ce regard de détresse par ses mots, avec une joie puissante, il se tourna vers le second homme, aux yeux de jade bienveillants et ouverts.

« Je te demande pardon à toi aussi, pour ce que j'ai fait, autrefois. Je t'ai profondément haï, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui encore, si je veux être tout à fait honnête, ce sentiment perdure, au fond. J'ai beaucoup souffert et je pensais que c'était par ta faute. J'étais incapable de me rendre compte qu'en fait c'était surtout par la mienne.

\- Nous étions jeunes et nous avons tous fait des erreurs. Je t'ai fait aussi beaucoup de mal, j'en suis conscient, et je n'aurai pas trop de mon existence pour me faire pardonner.

\- Non, Aiolos. Tu n'as plus besoin de rechercher mon pardon. Je te l'ai accordé depuis longtemps déjà et je suis heureux de te le dire de vive voix. J'espère que tu m'accorderas un jour le tien.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tes paroles. Elles me soulagent d'un grand poids. Et moi aussi, je t'ai pardonné depuis très longtemps.

\- Aiolos, il est temps de partir ou nous allons manquer le ferry.

\- A vos ordres, Majesté.

\- Imbécile ! Pas si fort...

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu. Au revoir, alors.

\- Adieu, Thisséas. Que le cosmos te guide à jamais sur le chemin du bonheur. »

Thisséas se retourna vers l'intérieur. Un coup d'oeil vers Takis et son regard sombre humide. Un souffle léger de vent frais sur sa nuque. Un sourire apaisé, enfin, échangé avec le jeune chef éperdu. Tout ce pan de sa vie s'achevait.

Lorsque le Patron reporta son regard sur la ruelle ombragée, ils n'étaient plus là. Il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Iéranissia s'harmonisait enfin dans ses souvenirs, le constituant au même titre que tous les autres éléments de sa vie, ni plus ni moins. L'image douloureuse et cruelle, qui avait longtemps régné en lui, accaparant toute la place dans son esprit, se rangeait sagement parmi toutes les autres, cédant sa place à un visage émerveillé coiffé d'une charlotte blanche, aux yeux sombres et aux traits résolument méditerranéens.

oOoOo

Bonne année 2021 dans quelques heures, à tous ! Que le cosmos vous guide sur le chemin du bonheur -))


	9. Destin

Les couloirs de la maternité clignotaient légèrement dans la pénombre crûment trouée par la lumière blanche des néons. L'un d'entre eux devait être en fin de vie. Le pas de l'homme s'allongea. Il devait faire vite, le jour allait se lever et la fenêtre temporelle se fermerait bientôt. Pas question d'attendre la prochaine inflexion du temps, le timing serait beaucoup trop juste. Un tic nerveux agita la paupière et l'œil injecté de sang eut un frémissement. Cette enveloppe corporelle aussi touchait à sa fin, semblait-il.

Il passa devant une porte vitrée et jeta un regard rapide à son apparence. Grand, entre deux âges, légèrement bedonnant et les cheveux presque rasés tellement la coupe était courte. Sans doute un début de calvitie dissimulé… Rien de bien plaisant. Mais rien d'inquiétant non plus, avisa-t-il avec un sombre sourire. La veste blanche, les lunettes à monture d'écailles, le passe magnétique et le stéthoscope faisaient un ensemble rassurant. Un médecin… Quoi de plus inoffensif et positif ? Rien de mal ne peut arriver par un homme qui sauve des vies, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme renversa la tête en arrière et son rire s'éleva dans le couloir désert, à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre. Un rire bas, grinçant et horrible, qui mettait les nerfs à vif, comme le crissement d'une pointe sur une vitre. Mais le ricanement affreux s'éteignit dans une quinte de toux qui plia la silhouette blanche en deux, la main sur la bouche. Quelques gouttes de sang teintèrent les doigts de l'homme. Décidément, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup bien longtemps encore.

Saleté d'humains ! Pitoyables insectes indignes et stupides ! Dire qu'il lui fallait emprunter leurs misérables enveloppes fragiles et puantes… Athéna lui paierait cela un jour…

Le médecin se redressa, reprit son souffle et se remit en marche à grandes enjambées pressées. Il devait le trouver, vite. Il tourna dans un couloir et suivit des indications sur de petites pancartes jusqu'à parvenir à une sorte de salle d'attente, avec des chaises en plastique fatiguées sur lesquelles somnolaient quelques personnes. Trois humains, un homme et deux femmes, assis derrière des bureaux, devant des ordinateurs discutaient à voix basse. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant le docteur marcher sur eux. L'une des deux femmes se leva.

« Bonsoir docteur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là. Un souci ?

\- Non, rien de grave. Juste une petite vérification de routine. Avez-vous le dossier de l'accouchement particulier de ce soir ?

\- Lequel ? Le grand prématuré, l'hémorragie post partum ou bien la pyélonéphrite ?

\- Les jumeaux.

\- Ah oui, ils sont à l'étage 2 et la mère se trouve chambre 221. Pourquoi ? L'accouchement s'est bien passé.

\- En effet, mais la mère est très jeune et frêle pour le poids de ses fils. Et vu ses conditions de vie, je préfère vérifier que tout va bien, que les enfants n'ont pas de problème et qu'elle ne risque pas une infection post partum.

\- Oui, je comprends. C'est le docteur Marianakos qui a fait la césarienne. Voulez-vous que je la contacte ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

\- Docteur !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dossier de la patiente…

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Merci. »

Bon sang. Il devait être plus attentif et prudent. Les trois le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui monta aux lèvres et il eut juste le temps de lancer un vague geste de la main et de partir rapidement dans le couloir adjacent. Il toussa longtemps, d'une toux râlante qui lui labourait les poumons et rendait sa respiration sifflante. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front humide de sueur et cracha un long jet de sang et de salive mêlés dans la poubelle accrochée au mur.

Puis quatre à quatre, presque avec urgence, il monta les escaliers jusqu'au niveau supérieur et s'engagea dans le couloir encore plus désert et obscur que celui de l'étage d'en dessous. S'orientant difficilement, il finit par apercevoir apparemment ce qu'il cherchait. Fasciné, soudain, arrêté en plein milieu du corridor sombre, il fixa un long instant la porte vitrée.

De l'autre côté, des berceaux s'alignaient sagement les uns à côté des autres. A l'intérieur, des bébés dormaient à poings fermés.

Un sourire horrible éclaira sinistrement le visage de l'homme.

Il les avait trouvés ! Enfin…

L'oeil injecté de sang se tourna vers la nuit, dehors. Par la fenêtre, on distinguait les étoiles mais pas la lune, dévorée comme chaque mois par la nuit. Un astre luisait particulièrement, projetant une teinte rougeâtre de mauvais augure. Le rictus s'accentua cruellement. La main se posa sur la poignée. Lentement, presque avec délectation, l'homme abaissa sa main et poussa la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en silence. Il entra.

La pièce était baignée d'une lueur douce et une chaleur agréable régnait, à peine troublée par les petites respirations apaisées. L'homme se courba sur chacune des petites silhouettes jusqu'à trouver l'enfant qu'il recherchait. Ou plutôt les enfants. Deux bébés étrangement couchés dans le même berceau, enlacés. Le médecin jeta un regard appréciateur au second berceau, vide, juste à côté, et le rire grinçant et affreux s'éleva à nouveau, cassé et rauque, cette fois. Un mince filet de sang coula au coin de la bouche et la respiration se fit plus douloureuse, comme arrachée du fond des entrailles.

Il les avait trouvés. Juste à temps ! Et ils étaient diablement prometteurs, ces petits. Déjà capables de s'affranchir de la basse contingence matérielle humaine...

La silhouette blanche se pencha sur le berceau et contempla avidement les deux petits visages endormis, couronnés de mèches de cheveux d'or pâle épais et somptueux.

Et ils étaient beaux, en plus. Jetant un coup d'œil à son ventre légèrement proéminent, il poussa un soupir navré qui s'acheva en quinte rauque et déchirante. Il se replia sur lui-même et glissa presque complètement à terre, les poumons en feu et le sang martelant ses tempes. Sa vue se brouillait et s'obscurcissait. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Dardant son regard injecté de sang, crachant son dernier souffle d'écume rougeâtre avec sa dernière exhalaison, il hésita un instant.

Lequel des deux ?

Il haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient semblables de toute façon. Le regard brun s'illumina brièvement et se teinta d'or sanglant.

Dans le berceau, un gazouillis s'éleva et un des deux petits s'agita dans son sommeil.

L'homme tordu par la souffrance s'agrippa au rebord du berceau et réussit à surplomber à nouveau les deux nouveau-nés. Il contempla avidement le petit visage qui s'éveillait doucement. Le bébé ouvrit d'immense yeux bleu foncé, comme le fond des océans, parcourus de courants et de vagues profondes. Des yeux qui se rivèrent soudain au regard d'or sombre ensanglanté, avec le grand sérieux dont font preuve les tout petits lors de leur entrée dans la vie.

L'étoile sinistre jeta un éclat rouge qui les baigna, l'homme monstrueux et l'enfant. Une lueur dorée intense sembla irradier du corps torturé au-dessus du berceau et s'étendit dans la pièce, l'illuminant complètement. La radiance cisela les traits purs du bébé, soulignant ses lignes parfaites de lumière, rendant sa peau presque diaphane. Ils se regardèrent, sans bouger, sans émettre le moindre bruit, excepté la respiration de plus en plus sifflante et lente de l'homme dont le regard se figeait.

Puis doucement la silhouette blanche s'affaissa sur elle-même et tomba lentement à terre.

Et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, à part le battement de l'air agité par les petits poings qui remuaient. Les grands yeux bleu foncé, au regard sérieux, ne cillaient pas, fixant avec intensité un bracelet attaché au minuscule poignet sur lequel était écrit un prénom au feutre bleu.

_Alors ce sera toi. Toi, qui t'est éveillé sous mon regard. Toi, qui sera l'instrument de ma vengeance et de ma désolation. Toi, que le Destin a choisi. Saga…_

oOoOo


	10. Coup de foudre ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas arrêter de foutre le boxon, Angelo ? J'en ai marre de te tomber dessus !

\- Bah arrête alors ! Tu te prends pour qui de toute façon ? T'es pas mon maître, Aiolos, tu me fais chier !

\- Change de ton ! Je suis ton aîné, ici.

\- Rien à foutre !

\- Angelo ! Tu vas arrêter d'embêter tout le monde et de faire peur aux autres sous prétexte que tu es plus grand ou plus fort !

\- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me casser la gueule ? Toi ? Tu n'utilises jamais ta force ! Ça risque pas d'arriver !

\- Je te flanquerai une bonne punition : je n'ai pas besoin de force pour ça !

\- Sauf que tes « punitions », j'en ai rien à battre ! T'as pas encore pigé ça ?

\- Mais moi, par contre, je n'ai pas peur de t'en coller une, Angelo. Et je n'hésiterai pas, si tu continues. »

Aiolos et Angelo se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Tout à leur dispute, ils n'avaient senti ni l'un ni l'autre arriver Saga. Aiolos se mordit les lèvres de dépit. Il venait encore de commettre une erreur d'inattention.. Décidément, il ne risquait pas de réussir l'épreuve pour obtenir son armure… Pas comme son ami, déjà chevalier d'or depuis quelques semaines.

D'ailleurs l'aura de l'armure la plus élevée du Sanctuaire était bien la seule chose qui pouvait museler la teigne italienne arrivée peu de temps auparavant sur l'île sacrée. Aiolos lança un regard peu amène sur le garçon, sombre et plein de défi, qui se tenait devant lui. Le chevalier du Cancer l'avait ramené dans ses bagages quelques semaines plus tôt, négligé et à l'état quasi sauvage, et depuis tout allait de plus en plus mal. S'il avait éprouvé tout d'abord de la compassion pour le jeune garçon, visiblement maltraité et mal nourri, sur la défensive immédiatement, comme un animal traqué, Aiolos était de plus en plus exaspéré par sa méchanceté face aux autres apprentis.

Angelo, futur chevalier d'or du Cancer apparemment, ne respectait rien ! Il répondait à son maître, volait, mentait, jurait et écrasait tous ceux qu'il croisait, y compris ceux qui se soumettaient à lui. Surtout ceux là, en fait, songea le futur Sagittaire, en observant la posture toujours revancharde mais en berne et plus prudente de l'enfant face à Saga.

Curieusement, le jeune chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, dont Aiolos connaissait parfaitement la douceur et la bienveillance malgré sa puissance, avait presque immédiatement usé de force contre le jeune garçon. A peine quelques jours après son arrivée, au petit-déjeuner, Angelo avait attaqué un apprenti plus grand que lui, ayant déjà suivi quelques années d'entraînement et destiné à une armure de bronze. Il avait alors déployé un cosmos étrange, froid et effrayant, d'une lumière blanche bleutée inquiétante, et l'adolescent face à lui avait poussé un râle affreux avant de tomber au sol, pris de convulsions.

Et au grand ébahissement d'Aiolos, Saga avait répliqué immédiatement par une salve d'énergie brutale et parfaitement localisée pour faire mal et blesser lourdement. Angelo avait voltigé jusque contre le mur du fond du réfectoire et était resté à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours avant de reprendre son entraînement avec Dante du Cancer.

D'ailleurs, ni le chevalier d'or, ni le Grand Pope n'avaient sermonné Saga, au contraire. Dante lui avait asséné une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule accompagné d'un mot « Bien ! » et avait récupéré sans douceur mais sans violence non plus, son apprenti.

Et là, vu la méfiance teintée de respect face à son ami, Aiolos se disait que peut-être Saga avait compris quelque chose à propos d'Angelo…

Soudain le regard de jade tomba sur une petite silhouette, en retrait, qui lui était jusque là dissimulée par Saga. Le futur Sagittaire manqua lâcher un cri d'étonnement, qu'il retint de justesse. Que faisait une fille sans masque dans ce dortoir ? Saga avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

La petite était vraiment très belle, en plus, avec des cheveux fins d'un blond presque argenté tellement il était clair. Aiolos avait souvent admiré la blondeur cendrée de Saga, mais cette chevelure-là n'avait rien à voir avec l'opulente chevelure d'or pâle. On aurait presque dit une chevelure de rayon de lune qui éclairait d'une lueur douce et magique un visage de poupée parfait, au teint de rose délicat, avec des yeux clairs comme un ciel d'été, étrangement ourlés de long cils noirs qui en rehaussaient l'éclat. Perdu dans sa contemplation, fermant précipitamment la bouche qu'il avait ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, Aiolos se reprit juste à temps pour apercevoir le jeune Angelo, bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, le visage émerveillé.

Visiblement la petite fille lui plaisait beaucoup et son regard bleu-noir habituellement perçant et hostile luisait d'admiration éperdue. Et c'était très drôle, en fait. Aiolos pouffa discrètement et se rapprocha de Saga qui lui adressa un sourire complice et un léger signe de tête à l'attention d'Angelo. Aiolos lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils se comprirent. Au sourire de son ami, le futur Sagittaire comprit qu'il se retenait lui aussi de rire au nez ombrageux de leur jeune futur pair.

Se tournant vers la petite, Aiolos fut surpris de constater la moue pincée et le lueur vexée et colérique du regard tendre. Apparemment la contemplation admirative d'Angelo déplaisait à la petite demoiselle… Aiolos se retourna pour envisager Angelo, toujours absorbé dans son rêve. Il se mordit intérieurement les joues. Allons, ce garçon venait d'avoir son premier coup de foudre, il n'allait quand même pas se moquer de lui… Si ?

Le futur Sagittaire se pencha sur l'épaule de Saga, histoire de masquer une hilarité de plus en plus difficile à contrôler et constata du coup la colère grandissante de la petite poupée. Ses épaules tressautèrent et entre deux hoquets de rire refoulés, il chuchota à l'oreille de Saga :

« Trop drôle, vraiment ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ramener une fille sans masque, si mignonne, dans le dortoir des garçons ? »

Saga, dont le sourire s'élargissait dangereusement depuis un instant, eut un tressaillement et tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Dans le regard océan stupéfait de son ami, Aiolos lut sa méprise. Mais trop tard.

La petite silhouette, d'un bond rapide et imprévu, se matérialisa soudain face à Angélo. Le visage doux de poupée se durcit en une fraction de seconde et avant que les deux adolescents n'aient eu le temps de réagir et de prévenir l'attaque, le coup partit. Net et puissant, parfaitement porté et dosé.

Angélo poussa un hurlement et se courba en deux, glissant à terre. Aiolos et Saga, et en même temps qu'eux tout le groupe de garçons qui assistaient à la scène, frémirent de compassion et déglutirent précipitamment. Certains portèrent instinctivement la main à l'endroit stratégique, en protection, et reculèrent, blêmissant.

Une voix claire, presque cristalline, s'éleva avec douceur et une certaine forme de cruauté froide.

« Bien, il y en a d'autres à qui je dois expliquer que je suis un garçon ? »

Des signes de dénégations frénétiques apparurent de tous côtés et lorsque le jeune garçon à la chevelure de lune s'avança dans la pièce, tous s'écartèrent précautionneusement, lui laissant le champ libre. Angélo, des larmes de souffrance coulant sur ses joues brunes, se redressa à demi, haletant de douleur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

\- Deux raisons : la première, c'est que, vu que tu sembles mener la danse ici, de cette façon j'ai acquis la crainte de tous et on ne m'ennuiera pas à l'avenir. La seconde, c'est que je n'ai pas aimé ton regard. Pas du tout. »

Aiolos sentit sa mâchoire se rouvrir d'étonnement tandis que Saga lançait un long sifflement appréciateur et lui adressait un coup d'oeil à la fois stupéfait et amusé. Aiolos l'interrogea du regard et son ami lui désigna d'un geste imperceptible Angélo abasourdi par la réponse de l'étrange garçon.

Dans le regard bleu-nuit se lisaient pêle-mêle surprise, respect, colère, admiration et autre chose, encore indistinct, mais qui se levait avec une puissance tranquille, impossible à endiguer. Quelque chose qu'Aiolos tressaillit de reconnaître. Quelque chose de familier et pourtant insaisissable, se formant et déformant au gré des émotions et des perceptions, qu'il connaissait bien sans le comprendre précisément.

« Apparemment, là, le regard d'Angelo ne semble plus déranger Aphrodite, on dirait. »

Aiolos constata la véracité des paroles de Saga. Le visage de poupée coupant s'était adouci et le regard clair rencontrait celui d'Angélo avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la complicité. Saga poussa un soupir résigné.

« Et je te parie qu'ils vont nous en faire voir deux fois plus, ainsi. Ça va être terrible. On n'avait encore rien vu…

\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre. Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour d'Angelo... »

Le ton pensif d'Aiolos surprit Saga qui interrogea à son tour son ami du regard. Les yeux de jade embrassant les deux enfants contradictoires étaient intenses et concernés. Compréhensif. Le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un frisson et retint le mouvement qu'il venait d'ébaucher, de poser la main sur le bras de son ami. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il pourrait lire en Aiolos, à l'instant, s'il le touchait et rencontrait un tel regard…

Mais son appréhension fut vite balayée par une parole lancée vigoureusement d'un coin du dortoir par une voix anonyme :

« Deathmask est amoureuuuuuux ! »

Cris de rage. Rugissements. Coups. Hurlements. Oreillers, couvertures, chaises et objets divers volèrent dans la pièce en un éclair. Saga et Aiolos échangèrent un soupir de défaite puis sur un sourire carnassier se précipitèrent dans la mêlée en criant également à plein poumons, à la grande horreur des Païdagogoï qui s'élancèrent prévenir Sa Majesté qu'une mutinerie venait d'éclater dans le dortoirs des apprentis.

oOoOo


	11. Election

« Hé, Iolos, tu viens ? On va s'entraîner entre nous avant que les maîtres nous récupèrent !

\- Non, je ne peux pas…

\- Oh, allez ! On va bien se marrer !

\- Je ne peux pas, les gars, je vous dis.

\- Ah oui, je vois : dès que Saga n'est plus là, on n'existe plus.

\- Mais non ! Je dois récupérer Aiolia chez la nourrice…

\- Oh, merde, la loose.

\- Carrément... Vous me raconterez ?

\- Tu pourras peut-être revenir.

\- Non, je le garde jusqu'à ce que Chrysos arrive.

\- Et si tu l'emmenais ?

\- Oh oui ! Super idée, Iolos !

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas ! Je le récupère et j'arrive !

\- Ça marche ! On t'attend ?

\- Non commencez sans moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

Avec entrain, Aiolos sauta les trois marches du perron de la petite école de Rodorio et s'élança comme un chien fou, courant à perdre haleine. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'amuser avec les autres apprentis, il n'allait pas manquer cette chance !

Depuis l'histoire avec Thisséas et sa perte de contrôle, et surtout depuis que Sagittarius avait étendu sur lui sa lumière, les autres apprentis semblaient l'éviter. Et ça l'attristait. D'autant plus que Saga n'était pas toujours disponible pour lui tenir compagnie : Bias était très exigeant avec lui et lui donnait beaucoup de travail en plus, de leçons à apprendre, de langues étranges à savoir… Alors là, c'était vraiment l'occasion de se faire des copains !

Il dévala la petite rue pavée centrale et obliqua sur les chapeaux de roues, à angle droit, menaçant de renverser une vieille femme qui arrivait avec son panier de commissions.

« Fais attention, jeune voyou !

\- Pardon Yiayia (1) !

\- Ah ces apprentis ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Mais Aiolos n'écoutait plus : la joie lui donnait des ailes. Enfin, après une autre bifurcation acrobatique, il arriva chez la nourrice que Chrysos avait trouvé pour Aiolia. Depuis deux ans maintenant, elle gardait le petit garçon lorsque Aiolos était à l'école et Aiolia l'adorait. Ouvrant le petit portillon d'un bleu éclatant, il passa rapidement le petit jardin au muret de pierre et le parc d'enfant vide qui se trouvait à l'ombre sous le vieil olivier, puis il poussa la porte et le rideau de perles de bois qui fermait l'entrée et pénétra dans la semi-pénombre rafraîchissante de la petite maison.

« Evguénia ? Evguénia ?

\- Po po (2), Aiolos ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'arriver comme cela ?

\- Je vais m'entraîner avec les autres, Evguénia ! Où est Aiolia ?

\- Comment cela où il est ? Mais comme d'habitude, dans son parc sous l'olivier. »

Aiolos se figea net, si brutalement qu'Evguénia leva la tête qu'elle venait de rebaisser sur la marmite chantant doucement sur la vieille cuisinière. Devant l'expression du garçon, la vieille femme sentit la peur la saisir aux cheveux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers lui qu'Aiolos se précipitait à l'extérieur pour vérifier, l'estomac douloureusement noué, que son petit frère ne se trouvait pas dans le parc.

« Par tous les dieux ! Mais où est passé cet enfant ? Il jouait sagement et je suis rentrée à peine quelques minutes pour remuer la fassolada (3) !

\- Préviens Chrysos, Evguénia !

\- Mais où vas-tu Aiolos !

\- On va le chercher avec les autres apprentis ! »

Rapidement, presque hors d'haleine, Aiolos retourna devant la petite école de Rodorio, un peu à l'écart du village. Le groupe d'apprentis l'attendait encore. En deux mots, Aiolos les mit au courant et ils décidèrent de se séparer pour être plus efficace. Chaque groupe partit dans une direction fouiller les ruelles de pierre et les alentours du village. Bientôt des chevaliers se joignirent à eux : Evguénia avait prévenu Chrysos qui était arrivé avec des renforts.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus l'angoisse d'Aiolos grandissait. Où pouvait se trouver son frère ? Comment un petit garçon de quatre ans avait-il pu se sauver ainsi tout seul ? C'était invraisemblable ! Pourtant Aiolos n'envisageait pas que quelqu'un ait pu enlever Aiolia. Tout le monde se connaissait au village, ou presque. Et Aiolia était sous la protection de Chrysos, un chevalier d'argent, donc sous la protection du Sanctuaire… Personne n'aurait pris le risque de faire du mal à un habitant du Sanctuaire protégé par le Grand Pope… Alors où pouvait-il être ? Ils avaient cherché partout pourtant… Partout, sauf du côté interdit et dangereux des champs phlégréens… Le poids dans son estomac se fit soudain plus lourd et malgré la chaleur étouffante de la fin d'après midi, Aiolos se sentit glacé.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait entraîner son groupe dans cette direction, une voix calme et froide s'éleva dans son dos. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner, Aiolos comprit, à la rigidité de ses camarades, qu'un personnage important venait d'apparaître.

« Toi, l'apprenti aux cheveux noirs, tu es Aiolos, c'est cela ? Viens avec moi. Et vous, allez prévenir le maître de ce garçon de se rendre immédiatement au pied de l'escalier sacré. »

Aiolos se retourna lentement, désagréablement saisi par le ton atone de la voix glacé. L'apprenti à sa droite eut un hoquet et celui à sa gauche laissa échapper un léger cri d'étonnement. Face à eux, se trouvait un homme impressionnant. Il dégageait une telle énergie qu'elle semblait les enserrer et glisser sur eux. Ce n'était pas une énergie violente ou hostile, mais elle s'imposait sans discussion, sans contestation possible.

Et c'était une énergie froide, coupante comme la glace. Aiolos cilla de stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel cosmos, si différent de ceux qu'il croisait habituellement, chargés de chaleur pour la plupart. Et la puissance de ce cosmos glacé était écrasante. Le chevalier face à eux était parfaitement maître de lui, au repos, et dégageait pourtant une force dévastatrice. C'était comme la puissance invincible de la nature que rien n'arrête et devant laquelle les hommes se sentent si petits...Comme une avalanche qui emporte tout sur son passage… Aiolos, perdu dans sa contemplation, entendit vaguement son voisin de droite murmurer quelque chose.

« Alors ils sont comme ça, les Chevaliers d'Or... »

Il leva ses yeux de jade jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de jais imperturbable et insondable. Le chevalier se détourna sans prononcer une parole ni faire un geste, certain d'être obéi de tous. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Sans réfléchir davantage, comme si son corps bougeait tout seul, Aiolos le suivit.

Ils marchèrent un certain temps et parvinrent au pied du chemin des douze maisons, qu'Aiolos n'avait emprunté qu'une fois, le jour de son arrivée. Il passèrent en silence le premier temple, puis le second et le troisième. Sur le parvis du quatrième, ils rencontrèrent un homme, grand et élancé, avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris. Il dégageait lui aussi une aura d'une intensité impressionnante, mais très différente encore. Le cosmos de ce chevalier était comme un puits sans fond s'ouvrant sur le néant. C'était effrayant. Le chevalier du Cancer s'effaça et les laissa passer, sur un signe de tête de reconnaissance. Aiolos lui jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect et détourna rapidement les yeux en croisant le regard acier. Il pressa le pas et rattrapa son guide.

Ils parvinrent au cinquième temple et là, le chevalier d'or s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Aiolos lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je crois que tu le cherches, non ?

\- Quoi ? De qui… Oh ! Aiolia ! »

Au centre de la grande pièce d'apparat du temple du Lion, une armure d'or en forme totem brillait de mille feux. L'aura qu'elle émettait était si lumineuse qu'elle tranchait la pénombre de la salle comme un prisme. Les jeux de lumière se faisaient, se défaisaient et ressemblaient aux vagues lumineuses que le soleil dessine dans l'eau quand il s'y reflète. La luminescence de ces variations hypnotiques baignait le temple entier de sérénité et de quiétude. Presque comme si l'armure ronronnait de satisfaction.

Et sur le dos de cette armure figurant un lion d'or, roulé en boule comme un chaton et profondément endormi, se trouvait un petit garçon blond. Son visage assoupi et confiant et ses petites mains qui enserraient le cou de la créature d'or indiquaient la complicité qui les liait, Leo et lui.

« Apparemment vous allez compter deux chevaliers d'or dans la famille. C'est rare. Bravo à vous deux. »

oOoOo

(1) Yiayia signifie grand-mère et se donne aux femmes âgées, même sans liens familiaux.

(2) Po po : oh là là !

(3) Fassolada : soupe de haricots blancs à la tomate, plat populaire traditionnel, quasiment national en Grèce.


End file.
